Sinful
by Britchick69
Summary: As the end of times approach the gates of heaven and hell opened, releasing the best they had to offer, the gates closed, no-one may re-enter, unless that is you perish.
1. Chapter 1: Heaven, Hell and Inbetween

**Sinful**

**Chapter 1: Heaven, Hell and In-between**

As the end times approach the battle for souls on earth begins, so many people have yet to choose

sides.

Heaven and Hell have opened the gates and let loose the best they have to offer, the gates closed and

nothing may re-enter until the battle is won, unless, that is, you perish.

Demons returned to earth in the form, and with the talents they had when they were human, no

memory of who they once were; now they are filled with battle strategies and the desire to cause chaos

wherever they go.

Angels returned to earth in the form and with the talents they had when they were human, no memory

of who they once were, but now filled with battle strategies and the desire to protect the innocents.

They walk amongst the humans, their identities a secret.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The Players:**

Edward Cullen- Works in advertising, friend of Jasper and Emmett

Jasper Whitlock- bartender in local bar/nightclub, 'Heaven and Hell,' friend to Edward and employee of Rosalie

Emmett McCarty- Swimming instructor, friend of Edward and Alice

Bella Swan- Primary school teacher, friend to Alice and Rosalie

Alice Brandon- Sales assistant in, 'Hades,' sex shop, friend of Bella and Emmett

Rosalie Hale- Manager of 'Heaven and Hell,' friend to Bella and employer of Jasper

oxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

**The Place;**

Heaven and Hell: Local bar by day, small trendy night spot by evening.

First floor: Heaven- decor neutral colours, oversized sofas and comfy chairs, small coffee tables in dark wood, dark wood floors, best coffee in town, light snacks and licensed bar.

Basement: Hell- decor flame red walls and black floor, two dance floors varying levels, black and chrome bar across one wall, small sofas and tables placed around outskirts of room.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxx

**BPOV**

'Bored', the text read, I checked my mobile as I did every lunch break; Alice had more time on her hands

than I did, but I wouldn't say that to her face.

'Hell, later?' I texted back, it was Friday, time to let off steam, have a few drinks, maybe a dance or two,

could be my lucky night, heaven knows I was due one, I hadn't gotten lucky in...such a long time.

My cell vibrated and the tiny screen lit up with a smiley, which was Alice's way of saying yes, I

smiled back. For the last year, Alice and I had shared a house together, I moved cities for work and the

only way I could afford to live, was share a place with someone, it was a miracle when I saw her ad in

the paper; we hit it off straight away, she didn't bother interviewing anyone else and I moved in the

following day. She often told people she placed a 'best friend wanted' ad and that's how she got me,

but she was right, it was like we were meant to be together, an answer to my prayer, because she

appeared in my life when I needed her the most, like a guardian angel.

I sighed as the bell, signalling the end of lunchtime, sounded; I put on my happy face and returned to the

class of thirty, 5 year olds.

I couldn't contain myself as the end of school, bell rang and I screamed out a hearty, 'yeah,' much to the

amusement of the children, "Shhh," I giggled, putting my index finger to my lips and looking furtively

around for signs of the Head teacher, that would be just what I didn't need to finish off the week.

After several hugs around my thighs and saying "Have a good weekend" at least twenty times, I fastened

the door and closed my eyes, leaning heavily against the wall, the weekend starts now! Yeah. Then I

saw the mess in the classroom, "Shit, got to tidy up first", my teaching assistant had disappeared early

today; ok, the weekend can wait a little longer.

Alice was already in the shower, singing her head off when I arrived home; totally oblivious that I had

even entered the house, I would have to have a word with her, she left the door unlocked; anyone

could come in.

I slipped the left over lasagna into the oven to reheat whilst I sat down to catch the news, it was all

doom and gloom, crime was up from this time last year, I yawned and closed my eyes, just for two

minutes.

"Hey old lady," Alice's shrill voice woke me abruptly from my little doze, I quickly checked for signs of

drool; she wouldn't let me live that down.

We ate our reheated meal, making small talk about our day, before I went to get ready.

"Have you rung your friend to tell her we're coming?" Alice looked pleadingly at me.

I shook my head, "No Alice, we're going to have to pay to get in." She pouted.

"What's the point in having a friend who owns a club if you're not going to..."

"Alice, I'm not ringing Rosalie every time I want to get into the club, that's just wrong." I butted in, even

though I knew she play hell when she saw us and say that I should have rung in advance, but truth be

told, it made me feel guilty, ringing to get in for free.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**In Hell- the club**

"Bella Swan, what have I told you about calling first? I would have left you tickets on the door," Alice

glared at me. Rosalie stood there in all her golden glory; it hurt my eyes to look at her. Her perfect

blonde hair fell in immaculate waves down her back, she dazzled me with her million dollar smile, her

crystal blue eyes shone with mischief; she was breath-taking to look at. Her daring white dress clung to

every contour of her curvaceous figure, the v neck plunged towards her belly button, showing off an

impressive cleavage, which was absolutely all hers, believe me, she made me have a feel once. Every

man and a few of the women, in the room watched with their tongues lolling out as she'd strolled over

to us.

"Rosalie, this is my friend, Alice."

Alice smiled at Rosalie's chest before her eyes darted quickly to her face, "H-hello." Alice's cheeks

pinked up, she'd been caught staring.

"They're real you know," Rosalie looked down, "Touch if you don't believe me."

Several people stopped what they were doing and waited with baited breath.

"Please Rosalie, she never said they weren't," I grabbed Alice and pulled her towards the bar, "We need

a drink."

"I wanted to have a feel," hissed a grumpy Alice.

"Jasper, darling," Rosalie cooed over my shoulder, "These ladies are _not_ to pay for a single drink."

I turned and opened my mouth, "It's my pleasure," she said quickly, pulling me into her embrace and as

she was so much taller than me and with three inch heels, I found myself squashed into her very real

breasts.

"Err, ok, thanks Rosalie," she left promptly, whilst I burned with embarrassment, Alice and Jasper

sniggered like a couple of hyenas.

"Right, ladies, what can I get you tonight," Jasper's tone was more than a little suggestive, he waggled

his eyebrows.

Alice ordered two 'Kissed by an angel' cocktails and began drooling over the bartender.

"Put your tongue away," I gave my friend a soft jab to the ribs.

"Are you not human?" Alice sighed dreamily, "Have you seen him?"

True, he was something to look at, with shaggy, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a film star smile with all

the white teeth, '_I must remember to visit my dentist_.' He was tall, muscular and a nice perky little ass.

Fancy-able? Definitely, but for me there was something missing, that ovary popping moment, perhaps I

was being too choosey.

"I don't mind sharing him," Alice offered.

"What?"

Alice's brown eyes were round and sincere, "Well you know," she shrugged at me, "If you fancy...err,

it."

I blushed again; I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Jasper kept his back to us attending drinks, but by

his angled posture and the way he had his head cocked, I could tell, he was listening. My stomach

started flip flops; I'd never been propositioned like this before and although my head was shouting, '_fuck _

_no,' _there was another neglected part of my body flushing with excitement and shouting, _'fuck yes,_

_please.'_

"Emmett McCarty," Alice jumped from her stool by the bar, startling me, "It's been, like forever." She

ran to a huge hulk of a man and jumped into his arms.

"W-what do you mean, you texted me to c..."

I frowned at his words as Alice hushed him; she wasn't the most discreet person I'd ever met.

"Oh," his dark blue eyes met mine as he realised the set up too, and grinned, showing off his cute

dimples.

Emmett and I were introduced, along with our list of things in common, which was short. Alice seemed

to think that I, teaching five year olds and he being a swim teacher was enough to build a relationship

on, who am I kidding, I've tried with guys on a lot less.

"I'm feeling soooo tired," She gave a fake yawn and waved us away, "Go; take her to dance." I even

caught Jasper rolling his eyes at Alice's' awful acting skills, subtlety wasn't high on Alice's qualities, but

she did mean well.

Emmett face broke into a huge cheeky grin, '_those cute dimples again,' _he pulled me gently, gesturing to

the dance floor; his hand was soft, warm and enveloped mine like a glove.

Although I hated being set up, he was lovely, funny and great to look at, with his cheeky smile and the

dimples, dark curly hair cut really short and his body, he was built! Bodybuilder style, huge; he moved

with grace; not bulky like muscle men usually do. I waited for that ovary popping moment to come...no,

it wasn't going to happen, sadly. But whoa, could he dance! I found myself caught up in his moves,

being twirled and whirled around in time to the music, giggling; it had been such a long time since I had

this much fun with a man, in or out of bed. Soon the music slowed and Emmett held out his huge arms,

without hesitation, I stepped forward and allowed him to hold me close to his chest, it felt nice, safe;

'_could I be happy with this?'_ I wondered.

I smiled and nodded towards Rosalie who watched from the bar, Emmett turned to see who had my

attention and that's when I heard him gasp, '_of course he would gasp_,' Rosalie had that affect on

everybody, even I gasp when I see her. I wanted someone to gasp like that when they saw me.

I saw how he looked at her, "Want an introduction?" I asked.

"Err, yeh." He practically dragged me from the dance floor towards Rosalie.

'_Of course he would want an introduction_, _idiot_,' I chided myself.

His eyes never left her beautiful face, not once did they wander down to her splendid cleavage, Rosalie

blushed like a virgin, it seems there was something about Mr McCarty she found attractive. I watched

fascinated, as I slowly became squeezed from the conversation, Emmett's whole body faced hers, his

hands were open as he spoke and she never took her eyes from his. She laughed in all the right places

and her eyes widened to the size of saucers, by then, of course, she had Emmett in the palm of her

hand.

"Oh Bella, he is so lovely," Rosalie purred, when we were left alone, "Do you want him?" '_Hurray, she _

_remembered me,'_ she looked guilty, I felt bad.

"It's ok," I nodded, "we're just friends."

"Oh, he is big and strong, did you see those arms?" Her gaze drifted off somewhere else, I'd never seen

her lose it over a man before.

Emmett and Rosalie made a beautiful couple, swaying gently together on the dance floor, he managed

to make her, five foot seven frame look dainty in his huge arms, they looked right, made for each other,

I felt the twinge, not for him, but to have what they obviously had, the chemistry, I bet her ovaries were

exploding like ripe berries.

I sat by the bar defeated and ready to go home; Alice seemed to have gone AWOL.

"She's in the bathroom," his voice was soft and gentle, I looked up to see Jasper, he was smiling.

"That was a very kind thing you just did," he nodded towards the dance floor to Rosalie and Emmett, I

blushed at the thought someone had noticed what I'd done, then he placed a drink in front of me.

I smiled and shrugged as I put the much needed drink, to my lips.

"You're a good person," He raised his own drink to mine; I let out a humourless laugh, which was more

of an undignified snort.

I turned a little too quickly, aware that someone was standing behind me, the cold liquid complete with

crushed ice, shot from the glass and down a pair of extremely smart, probably expensive, black trousers;

the wearer of the trousers, gasped and swore as the icy drink penetrated his clothes. That's when I saw

him, gorgeous chiselled jaw darkened by stubble_, 'I wanted to rub my face against his_,' green eyes and

messy bronze hair, '_I wanted to run barefoot_ _through his hair,'_ then I saw the whole picture, the really

pissed look, that I put there.

"Sorry, sorry," I mumbled, grabbing the napkins from the bar, and began frantically patting his alcohol

soaked crotch. '_Hello sailor.'_

He raised his eyebrows and smirked a little, but made no attempt to stop me, "Since we're being so

intimate, my name's Edward, I work in advertising and my favourite colour is blue. If you don't stop

what you're doing, soon, I will have no choice..." He moved closer and whispered, sending shivers all

over my body, "But to throw you to the floor and do really dirty things with you."

That's when I felt my ovaries go pop, pop, pop.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The Thanks**

**My wonderful beta's js18 and princess07890 (also princess for 'Americanising the story')**

**xx And of course you lovely readers xx**


	2. Chapter 2: In Hell

**Sinful**

**(This chapter contains lemons)**

**Chapter 2: In Hell**

**EPOV**

I admired my reflection, I'd been back on earth a while now and I hadn't tired of looking at myself, I was

one good looking guy, strong jaw, '_the type you want to lick,' _wickedgreen eyes to die for, heavily

framed with dark eyelashes, bronze messy hair, _'the type you like to pull when I'm nestled between your _

_thighs.'_ I stroked my hands across my chest, lean and tall, not an ounce of fat, it took a lot to keep

myself in shape, after all, I was here to do battle, to fight the cause in my own special way, I was sent to

please the women of this world; they wanted to fuck, when I was around, in return they offered me

anything I asked for, even their souls.

The office phone buzzed disturbing my musings, "Yes, Victoria."

"Your one o'clock is here, Mr Cullen," she purred. '_Been there, done that, now she constantly threw _

_herself_ _at me, no fun there, too easy, perhaps, when I'm bored.'_

"Mr Cullen," he held out his hand.

"Mr Newton, please come this way." Brief handshake and I gestured him into my office.

The young blonde male entered, I could see his sideways glance as he appraised my appearance, he

straightening his back, puffed his chest out, making himself appear bigger, stronger. I smiled as I

imagined any minute he would start beating on his chest and jumping around the room in an attempt to

humiliate me, showing me he was alpha male.

"Right Mr Cullen, to business," Mr Newton sat himself down, I could feel the anxiety coming off him in

waves; I admired his bravado.

"Please, call me Edward," I smiled, "Would you like a drink?" He blinked, and looked slightly taken

aback, I liked to surprise and I'm sure he was aware of my reputation; it was good to challenge it

occasionally.

"I, err, yes, that would be good." He visibly relaxed his shoulders, the Cullen offensive was working.

"Michael? Mike?" He nodded at the latter. "The way I see it, your company is expanding, steadily. Due

to economic downturn, the public is turning to cheaper ways to spend its hard earned cash when it

comes to holidays. Newton's Sporting Goods is filling that need, you have seen the opportunities and

you would like me," I pointed to myself for effect and continued to pace up and down in front of him,

"To exploit that?"

I finished my smooth, single malt in a single gulp and sat down; Mike nodded dumbly, following my lead,

downing his drink; he coughed and spluttered as the cheap blended malt burned a hole in his throat, I

wasn't wasting the good stuff on him.

"What can you do for me, Mr Cul..., Edward?"

"We," grand gesture with my arms open wide, "Can put Newton's Sporting Goods at the top; your name

will be on everyone's lips when they want to buy outdoor equipment. You," a dramatic point to his

chest, "Will be opening up stores nationwide to keep up demand." His eyes widened as I seduced him

with my excellent salesmanship, I had my arm around his shoulder, out of his chair, walking him towards

the door, I'd wasted enough of my time, he was too easy; I had him in the palm of my hand, I could see

it in his face. "Victoria, make another appointment for Mike to meet our creative team." I patted him

hard on the back, propelling him towards my secretary.

I bored quickly, this world was so easy, predictable; people were greedy, shallow and vain, no one

challenged what I stood for. Their selfish behaviour was easy to manipulate, whether it was for power,

wealth, or lust; I just exploited it for my own gain and their soul.

I wish I knew the soul count, how we were doing in relation to the other side. '_I think I will enquire this _

_during my next opportunity with,_ _Aro, my boss'._

"Mr Cullen," Victoria knocked, entering at the same time, I glanced at her, "I'm off to lunch."

'_I needed entertaining.'_ "Would you like lunch in here with me Victoria?" I gave her one of my award

winning smiles, it always worked.

"Y-yes Mr Cullen," the air suddenly filled with sexual energy.

"Good girl," I kept my voice smooth, "Lock the door; I do hate to be disturbed whilst I'm eating." She

nearly climaxed at my words.

Victoria practically pounced on me like a tigress when she realised she was getting some of me, so

needy, so easy. She tried to kiss me, I had her flat on her back, legs in the air on my desk in seconds; the

slut wasn't wearing any underwear. She groaned and wriggled as I wasted no time and fucked her wet

pussy with two fingers, I bent my head and began licking up and down her folds with the flat of my

tongue; I used the tip of my tongue and flicked across her swollen nub. I found the sweet spot deep

inside and pressed; soon she was screaming my name and pulling at my hair, '_no one touches my fucking _

_hair.'_

"Sir, you are a master at eating pussy," Victoria jumped from my desk and fell to her knees in front of

me, I closed my eyes as she unfastened my trousers and released my hard dick.

Victoria was very talented in the act of fellatio, my fingers threaded into her thick red mane and she

allowed me to fuck her mouth, setting my own pace. She used her tongue to swirl around my cock, not

an easy thing to do when I was filling her mouth; with my considerable girth. She pumped her hand up

and down my length, licking the end with her tongue; she hummed and slurped her way along my organ,

devouring me like I was the best meal she had ever had. Her hand reached up to massage my balls,

"Fuck, yeh," I slid smoothly in and out of her hot wet mouth; she grazed my end with her teeth. I felt

the tingling begin as my orgasm began to un-spiral, I tightened my grip, warning her of the impending

semen explosion and to ensure there was no pulling back.

"Swallow it all," I demanded and seconds later, I filled her throat; she gulped, spluttered and swallowed

the lot.

"Good girl," I patted her head lightly and fastened my trousers, "Run across to the deli and fetch me a

sandwich, I'm starving."

After Victoria left, I decided it I needed to get out find some fresh, new meat, a challenge, something to

excite me for a change.

There was a bar down the street I'd heard a lot about, 'Heaven and Hell.' Jasper, who's the bartender

there, highly recommended it, but he would, he worked there.

Jasper was a buddy from the gym; we use to just bump into each other and got along so well that we

planned to meet up, to train together. I haven't got many that I could call friend, but he was one of

them.

I arrived at the club well into the evening and the atmosphere was buzzing, I stayed in the shadows, to

watch, yes, to tend my voyeuristic tendencies to pick out my next conquests. I liked the look of the cool

blonde with the figure and great tits, bit obvious like Victoria, bet she would be easy, too.

The room was filled with writhing couples getting together on the dance floor or on the two-seat sofas

placed around the room. The air was already filled with potential for sex; my presence would ensure

there would be plenty. As if to prove it, a pretty dark haired girl caressed my crotch on the way to the

ladies room, and crooked her finger for me to follow, I ignored her.

I recognised another friend from the gym enter the club, Emmett, who was a big bear of a man,

absolutely hilarious. I would have to go and say 'Hi' to him, I watched as a small spiky haired girl

launched herself into his arms. Looked like Emmett was on a date I didn't really pay attention to her

as he went off to dance. '_Time for a drink_.'

Jasper was deep in conversation with the dark spiky haired girl; she looked like fun, very animated, high

pitched girly voice, '_would do my head in_,' I decide to give her a wide berth, Jasper was welcome to her.

However, I was in the mood for some wicked fun.

"Edward," Jasper held out his hand, which I took in a friendly grab.

"Jasper; thought it was time to _check you- out_-in- the- bar," I said in a slightly camp tone.

"Drink?" His face was a little puzzled.

"Scotch."

I nodded at his friend, who hadn't taken her eyes off me.

"Alice, Edward," Jasper offered up the introductions, whilst he got my drink.

"So, how do you know Jasper?" She asked.

"Old friends," I whispered, "We work out together, sometimes." I winked suggestively.

"Oh," Alice's eyes widen, as she registered what I was implying, "What a waste," she sighed looking at

Jasper.

"Cheers," I politely raised my glass; stifling my laughter.

I looked around the room and noticed that blondie was busy watching the dance floor, or someone on

the dance floor.

"Beautiful, isn't she," Alice observed, "Her name is Rosalie; she owns the bar and her breasts are real, I

have _that_ on good authority."

I laughed a little; '_she's funny_,' I thought, Jasper vanished; busy serving customers.

"How do you know Jasper?" '_Now I'm doing small talk, I've been in this human body too long.'_

"Just met him tonight, I came with my friend, Bella, who is off dancing with another friend, Emmett, I set

them up." She waved her hand towards the dance floor.

"Emmett," I nodded and grinned, knowingly.

"You know Em?" she squeaked, bouncing around excitedly on her stool, "I was in college with him, we

should all have a drink together."

I watched as Emmett dragged the petite brunette towards blondie with a look of worship on his face,

Alice's matchmaking plans had gone awry; she'd been too busy dishing the dirt on Emmett to notice.

I'd heard Alice tell Jasper she was going to the bathroom. I noticed Jasper, his tongue lolled out as he

observed Alice's backside sway as she walked away.

"So Alice and Rosalie, who would have thought, man, two hot chicks, can you imagine?" I downed the

rest of my scotch and watched Jaspers eyes widen in shock.

"I thought..." he began.

"Alice was just telling me how wet she was for the hot breasty blonde."

"Really?" Jasper sounded a little disappointed, I think he really liked Alice.

"Yes, she is so into your boss, hasn't taken her eyes off of her all night."

My phone vibrated, disturbing playtime. "I have to take this." I left the bar for a quiet corner.

Emmett had his arms around blondie when I returned; they looked good together, like they were meant

to be, if you believe in that true love shit, '_bet I could put a spanner in the works.'_

Jasper was chatting to the discarded brunette called Bella, both seeking solace, I imagined.

I approached for another drink when she turned quickly, and poured her very cold drink down my

trousers.

"Bollocks," I gasped, it was cold, ball shrivelling cold. My mouth opened and the torrent of abuse was

primed and ready, then I saw her. Her hair was magnificent; calling her brunette was so poetically

lacking, it was chocolate, chestnut and mahogany, it was shiny and smooth, thick, wavy and cascaded

around her, framing her small love heart, shaped face, her skin was porcelain white, she had full red

pouty lips, begging to be kissed. I was caught in her gaze, like a deer in headlights, in pools of deep

warm, chocolate brown. She snapped me out of my reverie when she began patting my ever primed

dick (even with a cold drink on it) with paper napkins from the bar, she must have felt my erection but

she kept on patting.

I heard as I introduced myself and spewed some half witty crap. '_What was happening to me?'_ My

mouth opened and I was chattering like some lovelorn teen, it was like I was having some bizarre out of

body experience.

That was the day she just stumbled into my life, and turned it on its head.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

XXXX I love a little wickedness in my Edward XXX

**The Thank you's**

**My beta's js18 and princess07890 (who Americanises for me too)**

**xx And the lovely readers too. xx**

**I will post at regular intervals**


	3. Chapter 3: Desecrating Heaven

**Sinful**

**Chapter: 3 Desecrating Heaven**

**APOV**

'_So, Edward Cullen thought he could mess with me, telling me that Jasper was gay._

_I could see the way he looked at me when no one was looking, I could see the effect I had on him when I _

_was close, even with the bar between us. Jasper would eventually be mine.'_

I laughed my evil, internal laugh; people would think I was mad if I giggled maniacally out loud.

oxoxoxoxoxo

I watched as Bella and Edward collided, fate had played its part bringing them together, if that's what

you believed. I could feel the chemistry between them, it made me hot. I glanced across the bar at

Jasper, and imagined his long, firm, form, naked, as he bent to pick a crate of bottled beer and turned to

grin in my direction; he knew I was watching him.

Ironically, I had brought Emmett here for Bella; he was sweet, cute and horny as hell, just what I thought

she wanted, after she had described her past boyfriend's one drunken girlie evening; I thought that was

her thing. '_Rosalie didn't help either, swooping in and carrying him off.'_

Her long time sweetie who had broken her heart, Jacob, had been built, not unlike Emmett; she had

gone to great lengths to describe his physique, so much so that I thought it was important to her. Along

with cheeky boy good looks, whoa, was I way off track. Instead, in stalked Edward Cullen like a big cat,

lean and lithe, tall, sculptured looks of a Greek god with the just-got-out-of-bed hair, he scanned the

room for his next prey, I knew what he was, as well as being the biggest man slut around.

I saw the look on Bella's face when she spilled her drink down his trousers, classic! _'So simple,' _I wish I'd

arranged that. She practically swooned at his feet.

'_He might be the distraction I need.'_

I had strong feelings, intuitions about things, events, people, and places; I am talented. My radar went

off the scale when those two looked at each other, this was going to be great, but not for Bella!

Let me explain, my latest mission is Bella; she had a great destiny ahead of her and was going to play a

major part in the upcoming apocalypse, on the side of good of course. I was sent to subtly distract,

corrupt, seduce her, anything to keep her from fulfilling her destiny; we just didn't know what that was

yet. The higher powers, by that I mean Heaven, have that information under guard, 24/7, she must be

really important.

I had suggested to Aro, my boss, removing her completely; but in his divine wisdom, declared that

someone else would just take her place and that the destiny might be fulfilled before we could find her

or him. So here I was, the best demon friend, a girl could wish for.

The job, so far, had been easy, she had practically fallen into my lap, well, walked into my house, so

someone, somewhere was pulling strings for me, _'note to self; thank Aro.'_

I still had to make a living and blend in as a human, living is expensive, so can you imagine my delight

when she came to me, I'd advertised for a house mate. Bella was great fun, as well as a fantastic cook; I

hadn't eaten so well since arriving on earth twenty years ago.

Time for the supernatural moves differently from humans, it's quicker, minutes are like seconds, hours

like minutes; you get my drift! I looked across at Bella, my friend, I hated to admit it, but I liked her.

Unfortunately I loved my job, like my life depended on it; well it did!

For now, I would keep my identity secret from Edward, I, alone, was granted special access to

information on local demons, due to the nature of the mission. It had been decided the less you knew

the better, just in case you're taken prisoner. As you can imagine, by our very nature we're not loyal,

hell I'm no pain slut, if I were tortured for information, I knew I'd be spewing secrets before the ropes

came out. So I worked alone, but now I had an accomplice, even if he didn't know it, _'so Bella Swan, _

_prepare_ _to be seduced by the best fucking demon ever, and I mean that in every sense of the word.'_

Now it was time to fix some damage, '_what has Edward said to Jasper about me?'_ He kept giving me sad

looks, like his puppy has died, whenever Rosalie and Emmett came to the bar for a drink.

Bella beckoned me to join her at the table she was sharing with Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, _'great I _

_get_ _to be the fifth wheel.' _

I watched and listened in fascination at human courtship in action; I figured I could stand to learn

something, as I was planning on seducing Jasper.

Being with humans in an intimate way was not something I had ever being interested in until now, it

always seemed too messy.

My curiosity was stoked to say the least, Jasper made my lady parts tingle; I wanted to try sex with him.

So, I sipped my cocktail and discreetly observed as Rosalie, confident in her flirting and her manner,

giggled, crossed and uncrossed her legs, she flicked her hair and touched herself fleetingly, thigh,

breasts, and cheek. I watched Emmett's eyes follow her hands with longing and lust in them. Rosalie's

tongue darted out momentarily and caressed her full red lips; I watched with interest as the bulge in

Emmett's crotch swelled, I heard him groan in the back of his throat. These emotions must be

contagious, the heat between my thighs became a fiery furnace, I had difficulty sitting still, I felt

moisture soak my thong, I was so desperate to squeeze my thighs together; the smallest amount of

friction would do. Breaking my gaze from them, I noticed Edward watching me, he narrowed his eyes

fractionally, before he grinned and turned back to his conversation with Bella. _'Did he know what I was_

_feeling?'_

Bella's technique, although if I put it like that to her; she would deny it, was innocent, her big, brown

doe eyes, the way she tilted her head and looked through her thick lashes at him, she fiddled with the

ends of her hair nervously and bit her plump bottom lip, Edward watched, fascinated. Bella leaned in

towards him as they spoke in hushed tones, together in their own little bubble. She laughed at his

words, which affected him, I could see it on his face, it softened; he liked making her laugh.

"Thought you could do with some more drinks," Jasper disturbed my observations, quickly I smiled at

him, I wanted to show him I was sexually interested in him, I stroked my hair behind my ear and crossed

my legs. Before I could monitor his reactions, I heard that prick, Cullen, sniggering and I looked up to see

him watching me; he just raised his glass and grinned."Thanks Jasper," he said in his smooth, velvet

tone.

Rosalie sat and wriggled her fantastic firm ass on Emmett's lap, their faces pressed close in a passionate

embrace, I'd excused myself to the bathroom, to get away from all the hormones that flowed around

the small table, maybe I could get myself off and possibly ease some of the tension that had been

building deep inside of me.

I stopped on my way and watched Jasper, with longing in my eyes; he made me feel what no-one had

ever made me feel, that I could remember. He was sex on legs, the way he moved behind the bar,

smiling, chatting, laughing, I was mesmerised, this could be dangerous for me, too distracting, I think

perhaps, once I'd had him, he would be out of my system. I noticed Rosalie and Emmett at the other

side of the bar, she was leading, he followed looking around furtively, curiosity pricked me and I decided

to investigate. The door hadn't closed completely, allowing me to sneak through unnoticed, I pulled it

softly until I heard the click of the lock, I didn't want to get caught spying. I followed the stairs that lead

upstairs to Heaven, the coffee bar, _'what were they doing; going for coffee?'_

"I want you," she pulled at his clothes between kisses.

Emmett grunted his response, and helped her remove his shirt and trousers, until he was naked before

her; she kissed across the huge expanse of his rippling chest, running her nails across his nipples.

Emmett hissed then grabbed her, they worked together in a frenzy to rid Rosalie of her beautiful dress;

of course, she was naked beneath.

"My god, you're incredible," he stood back to take in the full picture of her, she was breathtaking, the

moonlight filtered in through the skylight casting a silver glow across Rosalie's skin, making her look like

a statue of marble goddess.

He showered her body with kisses and caresses, working his way down, "I -am -going -to -worship -every

-inch -of -your -body."

She leaned against the coffee bar with her head thrown back; her mouth opened emitting a small gasp

as he reached the heated centre of her desire. He dipped his head lower; Rosalie parted her legs,

allowing him access.

Silently, I moved closer and knelt behind a sofa, moonlight assisted my limited vision, although I couldn't

see as much detail as I would've liked, I could see and hear enough, imagination made up the rest, my

own neglected pussy twitched and throbbed with jealousy and need. I'd slide my hand underneath my

soaking thong and stifled the groan as; at last, my aching clit had some much needed attention.

Emmett hummed and groaned in pleasure as he devoured Rosalie's pussy.

I stroked through my hot wet folds, fighting the urge to close my eyes, I needed to keep focus, I pressed

harder as I reached the pleasure button; I felt it throb, swollen with desire.

"Oh, oh, yes," Rosalie let out a husky cry amongst her heavy gasps and moans.

My own pace quickened I felt the need to orgasm with Rosalie, my heart was racing, I heard it beating

inside my head. I held my breath; my fingers moved quickly over my clit, my other hand joined the party

and I inserted two fingers into my moist cunt, I pumped as deep and quickly as I could, I was so wet that

I could hear the slick, wet noises, I hoped they couldn't, but I was too far gone to care.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, _'could he breath? She had him pulled so close as she _

_orgasmed.'_ I saw her body shudder and spasm.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett," her cry was almost reverent.

It was enough and I fell silently, into my own climax, my body tensed and shuddered as I floated into

orbit, there was a firework party going off before my eyes, '_I wished Jasper was here to share it_.' My

body slowly relaxed from the first orgasm, at least the first one I could remember. My limbs felt heavy, I

felt exhilarated, alive, I wanted to shout, '_was this joy I was feeling?'_

When my focus returned, Emmett was kissing his way up her body until he found her mouth. Still as

urgently as before, they pulled at each other, even though one of them had found their release. I

needed to know more. Rosalie took Emmett's immense cock in her hand; I was desperate to inch closer,

to examine first hand, to feel, to move it through my grasp, to taste, to feel it move inside me. My mind

flashed to Jasper; again, '_what was his cock like?'_

Emmett's low grumble brought my wandering thoughts back, Rosalie's on her knees before him; she had

his hard member between her lips, her head bobbed back and forth in a steady rhythm.

He grasped the edge of the coffee bar for support, looking down as she worked efficiently along his

manhood, she returned his gaze, her fingernails scratched up the inside of his thigh before cupping his

balls and massaging them.

"Oh baby, I need to be inside that sweet pussy," he withdrew and helped Rosalie to her feet before

pulling her into a passionate embrace, his massive arms wrapped around her, shielding most of her

torso from view. They broke briefly whilst he lifted her easily, her legs wrapped around him; I heard

both of them let out a satisfied groan as she impaled herself on his shaft. They moaned in unison as she

moved herself up and down on him, Emmett bore the strain with ease, as though she weighed nothing

he rocked his hips. I was granted a view of his fantastic ass as his muscles worked and his hips gyrated, I

watched, mesmerised, fought the overwhelming urge to feel his contracting glutes.

"Cum, for me baby," Rosalie purred into his ear. Emmett pressed her against the wall, his thrusts and

grunts became frantic, it felt like time stood still, my breathing and heart ceased as Emmett and Rosalie

panted together finally culminating in, "Fuuucccckkkk," as they both clung to each other in their release.

My breathing and heart restarted, but the familiar ache made itself known in my loins. I lay low, feeling

pleased at all that I had learned tonight, when I thought the coast was clear, I tiptoed down the stairs

and back into Hell.

**Hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness.**

**Must thank my lovelies js18 and princess07890 for beta magic**

**And you lovely readers, thank you **


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Demons

**Sinful**

Chapter: 4 Falling Demon's 

**BPOV**

He asked if he could take me home, there was no way on this earth I was going to say no to him, he was

so fucking hot.

Alice and I had set up an arrangement to ensure each other's safety, in the event either one of us got

lucky; we would text each other at regular intervals with secret words. Funny really, considering all the

time we had lived together, neither one of us had ever brought anyone back, but tonight, '_yee-hah', _was

my lucky night.

I thought, after spilling a drink on him, there would be no chance of seeing him again. But I think my

thorough patting with the paper towel went some way in making up for my clumsiness; he seemed to

forget about being pissed at me, quite quickly.

"Please, let me have your trousers cleaned for you, it's the least I can do," I'd said.

He chuckled, "The only way you can make up to me, is allowing me to replace your drink."

I was sure there were a few other ways I could make up to him, but at the risk of moving too fast and

jumping him right there and frightening him off, I agreed to his proposal. He'd stayed close all evening,

entertaining me. I couldn't believe my luck; he was clever, witty, told the filthiest jokes and was

smoulderingly sexy, my pussy purred every time he opened his mouth, or he licked his lips. I thought I

would involuntarily orgasm when he placed one of his extremely long fingers to his mouth; he asked if I

was feeling ok when he heard me moan.

We shared a little about ourselves; he told me he was an astronaut preparing for his latest mission into

space, he needed a volunteer to test how the lack of gravity affected the female orgasm; if I agreed then

I would be subjected to months and months of pleasurable torture, all in the name of science. '_If only_

_that were true, I'd be home, packing a toothbrush.'_

I couldn't think of any witty reply, due to the images that scrambled my brain involving Edward, his

tongue, my pussy, his fingers, my pussy, his cock, my pussy; she was feeling greedy tonight.

So, I told him the boring truth about being a teacher, how I loved it, how rewarding it was, he nodded

and smiled in all the right places, he did look genuinely interested. He then told the truth about his job in

advertising. I wished he were an astronaut.

It was odd how things turned out, some weird twist of fate; we were all connected to each other

through mutual friends and acquaintances, like we were meant to meet. I wanted to tell Alice, but I'd

been so wrapped up in all things Edward Cullen, I'd failed to notice she wasn't here anymore, neither

were Rosalie and Emmett, he'd held my complete attention, people disappeared around me and I didn't

even notice.

"Sorry, I hope I haven't abandoned you," I'd said, when I eventually found her by the bar, gazing

longingly at Jasper. "Edward wants to take me home," I snuggled into her side to whisper in her ear.

She glanced over my shoulder at him waiting by the exit; I peeked too, he saw me and grinned, his

lopsided, sexy as fuck grin.

"Alice, I really want him too, oh god, I sound so desperate and slutty; do you think I'm being too easy?

Tell me what to do." I finally finished my prattling, giving her the chance to talk.

"_You_ only live once, go, make some nice memories, make that hot memories," she kissed my cheek and

turned me to face him. "I'll make my own way later, or in the morning."

I quickly looked over my shoulder, she gave me a cheeky wink and gestured her head in Jasper's

direction.

'_I knew it.' _But, "ok," came out of my mouth and that's how I left her.

Edward led me to his sleek black car; I panicked a little, '_What had he been drinking?_' I couldn't

remember, only that he had kept up with everyone else. He sensed my hesitancy to get into the car.

"I didn't drink; I don't like to lose control."

"I do," I'd said brazenly before I reached up and kissed him, something I had being wanting to do since

meeting him. His lips were soft and moulded gently to mine, I groaned into his mouth, overwhelmed by

the torrent of desire that pulsed through me. Our lip to lip contact was sending wave after wave of

tingly pleasure, reaching parts of me that no other kiss had ever done before, my skin flushed and

prickled, my nipples formed into aching, sensitive peaks, moisture soaked my underwear to the point I

thought it would start running down my legs. He pulled me close to his firm, hard body, turning us

sharply, trapping me between him and the car. I could feel every inch of his arousal, as he ground

himself against me, motioning his hips side to side, our hands roamed each other's bodies; I think we

even started pulling at clothing in an attempt at removal.

Emmett had broken the seductive spell we were under, shouting lewd remarks and whistling, reluctantly

we'd parted, resting our foreheads together, I inhaled slowly, refilling my lungs with much needed

oxygen, our bodies trembled as hormones reduced to safe proportions.

"Take me home," I'd whispered huskily.

After I gave him my address, we spent the remainder of the journey in a comfortable silence, there was

no denying there was energy between us, it was tangible and it was more than chemistry.

Edward Cullen was meant to be in my life, I could feel it.

I watched him as he drove, a smile played at the corners of his kissable mouth, he turned occasionally

and shot me a panty wetting look, he oozed sex, that's when I started wondering what on earth I had

done right to have this magnificent specimen of man in my clutches, soon to be in my bed, I squirmed in

my seat, '_drive faster.'_

I grabbed his hand as we left the car and practically dragged him in to the house; we were barely inside

the door when I lunged at him clumsily, banging heads and teeth in the process, we laughed, he stroked

my cheekbone where I'd collided with him. His emerald green eyes softened as he caressed me tenderly

with the pad of his thumb, he bent and kissed the reddened area sweetly. I felt safe enclosed in the

warmth of his arms. There was a moment, a tug at my heart towards him, an unspoken exchange of

something powerful; I felt it stir deep within my soul. '_Was he_ _the one I was supposed to spend the rest _

_of my life with?' _

He gasped and slowly pulled away from me the tenderness gone from his eyes, for a fraction of a second

another look crossed his face, fear? Panic? The heat between us was quickly replaced by a cold feeling, I

saw him withdraw, physically and emotionally; he closed himself off from me.

The Edward I wanted to know was gone.

Before I had chance to ask what had happened, we were both distracted by the sound of wailing.

"Arrrggghhh, I don't understand men," she stamped past us in a blur, her face red, eyes puffy and

swollen, sniffing back the snot that threatened to flow.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, concerned.

"I'd better go," he said politely, too politely, all signs of emotion that passed between us moments

earlier were gone, leaving me to imagine what had gone wrong. He kissed my cheek briefly, turned and

walked away with his head low, fingers tugging at his hair.

"Wait. Edward,"

I was torn between my best friend and the possibilities of who he could be to me, but he ignored me, in

fact, I think his pace quickened to the car. The hurt burned through me, like flaming magnesium, I

slammed the door, tears welled in my eyes, "bastard," I hissed, not wanting to witness his retreat.

My thoughts whizzed around, _'What had just happened? I hadn't opened my mouth, what had changed _

_between us to make him run, almost screaming from me? Did he feel the same connection I did? He _

_probably had commitment issues.'_

Alice's broken sobs alerted me to the fact I wasn't the only one in distress at the hands of a man, I

blinked back my own tears and made a detour to the kitchen before I knocked quietly on her door,

"Alice, can I come in?"

"Y-hes," she sobbed and sniffed.

The sight was heartbreaking, she sat crossed legged in the middle of her king sized bed surrounded by

crumpled, soggy tissues, her whole frame and demeanour was so very sad, she looked incredibly small.

"I have double chocolate chip and alcohol," I waved the ice cream tub, she didn't smile, but she did take

the spoon. _'That's a start.'_

"Sorry I spoiled your night with Edward," she spoke between mouthfuls of ice cream, which was

disappearing at an alarming rate.

"I think it might have been spoiled before you arrived."

"How?" She sniffed, wiping her nose across her sleeve.

"Don't know," I shrugged, "We shared a great night, talked, laughed, got on really well, I fancied the

pants off him, I know he felt the same," '_I felt it'. _

"I was beginning to think at last I had done something right, he's perfect, Alice. Then we shared this

intense moment, I felt it in my... heart, a connection" I blushed and looked away, it was too early to talk

like this, I knew it when the words left my lips. I felt like a silly girl on her first crush, it could only be

infatuation; it was too early, way too early for it to be anything else.

"Anyway, he looked at me like I'd grown horns and a tail and then ran from the house."

Alice coughed dramatically and spluttered into her drink, just staring wide eyed and silently at me.

We didn't speak, just gulped the rest of the ice cream and drowned our sorrows in the Chardonnay,

Alice's sobbing gradually subsided to the point where I thought it was safe to ask her what was wrong.

"What happened?"

She shook her head; I thought she was refusing to tell me at first, "Nothing."

"Something must have happened to make you so upset," I stroked her arm in a soothing manner.

"Nothing happened, that's, what's upset me," the tears began to flow again.

She saw the puzzled expression on my face and took a deep breath. "I waited for him, Jasper, to finish

work, I really fancied him, enough to be my..." she let out a shuddering sob filled breath.

"What?" I quizzed.

"My first."

Realisation hit me and I opened my mouth without thinking, "You're a virgin!" I regretted the tone

immediately.

Alice nodded, her eyes filled with tears, '_surely there can't be any left; she must have cried a bucketful_

_already.'_

"What happened?" I really wanted to know and didn't at the same time.

"He locked up and started to tidy away, we were the only ones left in the club, I'd hid in the toilets,

waiting for my moment."

"Yes," I encouraged, nodding her on.

"I made my entrance." Alice looked away and then I heard her whisper one word, "naked."

I couldn't think of a single thing to say, so I waited for what seemed like an hour before she felt strong

enough to continue.

"He said he was flattered but he couldn't do that to his boss."

"He's seeing Rosalie?" I asked incredulously.

"No, he thinks I am or that I want to, he wouldn't listen to me, he said he saw how I watched her all

evening, he heard the comment that I wanted to feel her breasts, apparently I've been watching her all

night."

"We can put it right, Rosalie can tell him, I'll tell him."

"No, no it's too late, I can't face him ever again I'm too embarrassed," she was sobbing uncontrollably

again.

I put my arm around her small shoulders and she cried herself out, only stopping once she had fallen

asleep. Gently, I began removing myself.

"Please stay," she whispered, sleepily.

My usual restful sleep was punctuated with dreams of him.

_**The Dream**_

His touch burned my skin without leaving a mark, his kisses tingled and buzzed like electricity, he was all

over me, in me; his presence surrounded me. My body craved his contact, my heart rejoiced, I opened

my mouth, but no sound came out. My arms reached for him but he disappeared, I cried out in distress,

my heart ached, now that I had met him. I knew he existed, I wanted him, I couldn't continue without

him.

Then I stood before the man with the red eyes, my skin crawled with fear, he smiled sweetly at me,

there was nothing sweet about him.

"My dear, what would you give for him?"

I opened my mouth to answer, before I could speak, a figure bathed in a white glow, put his cool hand

over my mouth "Shhh, not yet," he whispered, I woke up in a sweat.

**A/N**

**Love and thanks to js18 and princess07890 for beta-ing**


	5. Chapter 5 Resisting Heaven

**Sinful**

**Chapter 5; Resisting Heaven**

**EPOV**

It might not be too late for me, I should have run the minute I looked into her eyes; she was dangerous.

The minute I got caught up in her warm chocolate pools, reflective, so expressive; they were the

windows to her soul. There was truth in that expression. I saw deep into her, I'd witnessed the love,

kindness and generosity she was capable of, she took my breath away, she was capable of loving me, I

could feel _that_ much.

I should have gone then.

We kissed, she kissed me, it was like nothing I had ever felt before, her soft lips caressed mine; she

poked her sweet tongue into my mouth, hesitantly seeking access. Her taste was divine, the energy and

passion coursed between us, burned me; it should have been the other way around.

I should have gone then.

But I'm Edward Cullen, demon, big shot, I can handle anything, human females should not be a problem,

just a fuck.

I had driven round the city without purpose before heading to my office, I needed a distraction, my

whole being screamed at me to return to her, to take refuge in her embrace, feel her kisses on my face;

explore her intimately, over and over again. The hurt expression on her face flashed through my mind;

the pain and confusion in her eyes, as I withdrew myself from her when I'd finally realised what I'd felt.

It had taken every ounce of my willpower, but it was about self preservation now, I needed to protect

myself, I was vulnerable, I left. I had cursed myself, I looked back when I left her, I saw the tears

glistening in her eyes as she slammed the door, separating us; it was for the best. It bothered me; I was

well and truly screwed.

If I closed my eyes, I could still smell her, the strawberry body wash, the musky scent of her arousal, I

groaned, that smell could bring me to my knees, then there was the last one, the salty aroma of her

tears when I'd left. I clutched my chest as if to ease the throbbing ache, where my traitorous heart beat

faster, at the thought of her.

I paced around the room, too wired to sleep, I gazed from my window, the skyline was barely visible via

the starlit sky; I imagined the thousands of women, out there waiting to join the numerous ones I had

already fucked and owned. Now like a cascade, they would be weaving their own brand of sexual magic,

seducing and corrupting, making my job easier.

'_Would I still be able to do my job now I was compromised? Would anyone know what had happened to _

_me? Did I truly know what happened to me?'_

I sat with a sigh and tried to remember, we'd kissed and bumped heads, I felt my mouth try to curl into a

smile without my permission, I stroked my lips, lightness filled my heart, she amused me. In her

eagerness to get close to me, she banged her cheekbone, I remembered feeling concern and then

_feelings had started_ _earlier than I'd first thought_. I stroked her cheek to soothe the red area, her eyes

showed signs of a deeper affection, then I felt it too, the tug in my heart, there was something more

here, more than sexual attraction. My whole being was pulled towards her, stronger than I'd ever felt, I

only just had the strength to pull back and show her my lack of interest, it was for the best, to severe the

connection now.

I could, I would, make myself forget, these...feelings, no one needed to know, especially Aro, I enjoyed

my position here, I didn't want to go anywhere else.

I watched the sunrise, it was a new day, I was a new man; I could pretend I wasn't. I would never see

Bella Swan again, I would banish her from my thoughts, never think her name; I was stronger than this

and these feelings I refused to name.

Feeling satisfied I'd made the right decision; I laid on the leather sofa for a few hours sleep.

She even invaded my dreams.

_**The Dream**_

"_Edward, Edward, Edward," she chanted softly, I enjoyed hearing my name fall from her lips. She sat _

_astride my prone form, I realised we were both naked, our bodies connected intimately, she rocked _

_steadily, her eyes half lidded with lust, her head thrown back; her glorious chestnut waves cascaded _

_down her perfect, smooth back. She felt incredible as she rode me; I reached up to massage her full _

_round breasts, she had all the control, I could feel my orgasm build quickly. _

"_Don't stop," I begged._

"_Mine," she replied and vanished._

I woke in a cold sweat and with raging wood, to the point of agony, so much for not thinking about her.

I hobbled to my private bathroom, and ran the shower whilst I stripped; my erection was showing no

sign of disappearing anytime soon, it needed immediate attention.

Quickly, I soaped myself up and hissed as I pumped my aching erection, I could still hear her whispering

my name; it was like music to me. With no control over the imagery that popped into my head, it was

her hand that encircled my shaft; soon I released my load, for what seemed like minutes, stream after

stream hitting the tiled wall before swirling down the drain with the warm water. I fell to my knees,

dizzy and exhausted, I realised I'd uttered her name at the point of climax, the most amazing orgasm I

had ever experienced. Shaking, I dried; dressed and starving I went in search of breakfast.

Breakfast tasted so good; I couldn't remember actually taking the time to savour food before. The eggs

were creamy and bursting with flavour, I groaned loudly whilst I shovelled them into my mouth.

"You looked like you enjoyed that," the waitress purred, leaning across the table towards me, her low

cut uniform allowing a view of her ample cleavage. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked in a

suggestive tone.

Noticing her name badge, "Amber," I said smoothly, she looked hopeful, "Just the bill please." I sat back,

feeling self satisfied and a lot like my old self, perhaps it had all been nothing, a glitch.

I threw myself into work for the remainder of the day, we were busy, so my mind had enough to occupy

it, but I could feel her, waiting for a lapse in my concentration, I refused to give in.

"Mr Cullen," Victoria poked her head around the door, "If that's all, I'll be off."

Inspiration struck and I had an idea to put her out of my mind, permanently. "I have one more job you

could take care of Victoria, if you want it?" I smiled and cocked an eyebrow at her. She came in and

closed the door behind her.

"Anything for you, Mr Cullen," she moved swiftly to stand in front of me flicking her red locks behind

her; she knew what I had in mind. I stood before her and pressed gently on her shoulders until she knelt

before me. Victoria rubbed my soft cock through my trousers before looking up puzzled. It was the first

time she had come to me and I wasn't already standing to attention.

"It's been a busy day," I tried to justify, then opened my trousers, pulling down my boxers and

presenting her with my flaccid member, "Just suck it."

She did her best, sucking, licking, massaging, and wanking, but still there was no response, "Stop." I

shook my head in frustration and gripped the bridge of my nose with my fingers, '_this was not _

_happening.'_

"It happens to all men," she said knowingly, as she stood in front of me.

"Not me," I growled, "Goodnight Victoria," I may have even waved my hand in dismissal; I heard her huff

in disgust as she left the room. A new feeling crept into my chest, one I hadn't felt in a long time, guilt; I

used Victoria, a lot.

This was all _her _fault I reasoned, then I thought her name, Bella, something I had forbidden myself to do,

ever, I hadn't even made it through the day and I was back where I started. Her warm chocolate

coloured eyes gazed at me from within her porcelain heart shaped face; her pink pouty lips broke into a

smile that heated, tingled, through the centre of me. I had become aware of my straining uncomfortable

erection, groaning, I headed for the bathroom to take care of myself, alone._ 'She owned my dick as well _

_as my heart.'_

I found myself back at the club where it had all started, was I hoping to catch a glimpse of her again?

I was no longer in charge, so defeated; I allowed my heart to lead.

The bar was quieter, calmer than last night, I searched the room quickly looking for her, but I knew she

wasn't here; I knew where she lived, I could go to her there that made me feel funny in my stomach,

anxious, she might reject me, I'd left her, hell I practically ran.

I waited for Jasper to come and serve me; he didn't look pleased to see me.

"Not cool, dude," he said, shaking his head, he put a coaster in front of me, before putting a tumbler full

of scotch on it.

I realised he was talking about Alice. "Sorry man," I said and for the first time ever, that I could

remember, I meant it, this humanity stuff was shit! "I thought I was being funny."

"Well it wasn't funny last night, when she..." Jasper stopped himself, shaking his head from side to side;

he threw his towel onto the top of the bar, "Doesn't matter."

"I'll explain; it was me being an ass."

"I don't think she'll ever show herself in here again," he said sadly.

"That bad?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and left me to drink alone, I deserved to be alone; a new feeling descended upon me,

pity!

I turned to leave, not sure where to next, when she walked through the door alone, she didn't see me at

first, it was Jasper she was looking for, I didn't like that and a feeling roused within me, one I knew a lot

about, after causing a lot of it over the years, jealousy. She smiled and waved as she made her way over

to him, I watched unobserved, as she spoke animatedly with him. I could feel and hear my heart as it

banged erratically against my ribs, I might have been too frightened to make my move, but I had never

felt so alive since crossing paths with the beautiful brunette. In twenty four hours I'd experienced more

emotion and turmoil, than in all my years on earth as a demon and I found myself wanting more. She

leaned across the bar and kissed Jasper; I jumped from my seat and raced across to her.

"Edward." She looked surprised.

"Bella, err." Jasper watched, amusement danced in his eyes as he looked from her to me and back again,

as if weighing us up, he made no attempt to leave."Can we go somewhere private, to talk?"

"No."

I felt as if something solid had crashed into my chest, my mouth went dry, I didn't know what to do next,

my fingers threaded through my hair and I tugged until I could feel the pain, distracting me momentarily

from the agony radiating from within my chest.

"Whatever you've got to say you can say here and now," her eyes and tone soften slightly; she cocked

her head sideways at Jasper, who took it as a signal to leave us.

"I'll be over here if you need me," he said under his breath.

I didn't know whether to be pleased he would protect her or annoyed that he thought I would cause her

distress, but I already had.

Bella nodded her thanks at him.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk last night," I blurted it out, loud enough for Jasper to hear, I heard him snigger in

return.

She sat quietly, looking at me, waiting; 'w_as I supposed to say something else?'_

"Thank you," she smiled and left, waving to the annoying barman as she went.

I sat at a loss, what do I do now?

"Go after her," Jasper said, not looking up from drying a glass.

I jumped from the stool and up the steps, I hoped she hadn't gone far; she stood with her back to me at

the curb side, '_had she been waiting for me?'_

I saw her shoulders tense, she felt my presence.

"Bella," she didn't turn to look at me, I was close; I could feel the energy, the tension pouring from her

in waves. "I am sorry if I hurt you." Her head bowed.

"I don't do relationships Bella, but I find myself wanting one with you. I can be possessive, intense and

I'll probably drive you mad, but I'm yours if you'll have me." I let out a long breath I hadn't realised I was

holding.

She turned with tears in her eyes and smiled, her hand caressed my cheek, "I've wanted you since I

spilled my drink on you."

Dizzy with relief, I pulled her into my arms and crashed my mouth to hers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks to js18 and princess07890 for beta duties- much love, girls**


	6. Chapter 6: Heaven's Above

**Sinful**

**Chapter 6: Heaven's Above**

The evening took an interesting turn, I'd called into the club to speak with Jasper, I told Alice I was going

for a run around the park, not that I needed to explain myself; she hadn't left her bed the whole day. It

was convenient, I didn't have to bother getting changed; I jumped into the car and headed for the club,

planning on a quick drop in before going home again.

It was good to have a distraction, if I focused on Alice and her unhappiness; I wouldn't have to think

about mine.

Jasper was so lovely, Rosalie had spoken with him earlier after I had texted her and all he wanted now

was to see Alice, which was going to be easier said than done. I couldn't believe it when Edward rushed

across to me from nowhere, he looked frantic; I felt a little bit sorry for him, he looked as unhappy as I

was, but I still took a small amount of pleasure when I had the chance to make him suffer.

I couldn't refuse his request to talk, when all I wanted, was to be in his arms kissing him. It was moving

way too fast, '_was this_ _what it felt like when you'd found the right person?'_

Our kiss on the street deepened quickly, like the one by the side of the car the night before, Edward

picked me up, still joined at the lips, he moved us to the darker more private side of the building; it was

darker and sheltered. Trees and shrubs sheltered us at the other side from prying eyes, not that I was

bothered at that moment, there was something about being with him that made me not care where we

were or who saw us; very careless and very unlike me.

His hands roamed my body, feeling, exploring every inch of my clothed form; I craved the touch of his

flesh on mine, he seemed to hesitate taking 'this' further, he was leaving it to me. He made me

incredibly horny, I wanted, I needed him; there was no stopping me now. So, with trembling fingers, I

worked his shirt buttons free, kissing his toned athletic chest, as inch by inch it became exposed to me.

He threaded his fingers into my hair, massaging my scalp, his ministrations sending shivers down my

back, he groaned and pulled me closer when I grazed his sensitive nipples with my teeth. My hands slid

around his back, I dragged my nails from his shoulder blades, down the length of his back, he growled

softly in my ear, the sound went straight to my pussy, he arched his body, effectively pinning me to the

wall. He kissed a path down my neck from behind my ear to my collarbone, his stubble rubbing along

my sensitive flesh, leaving a tingly burn in its wake, pleasure radiated from our contact across my skin,

unable to control my reactions, my eyes rolled back and a moan of delight fell from my lips. His hands

roughly pushed my cotton jersey up out of the way, he eagerly grabbed my breasts, pinching my nipples

through the fabric of my lacy bra, I pushed forward wanting more; he didn't disappoint, one hand slid

around my back and like a pro, he popped the fastener, releasing my breasts into his waiting hands. He

took each swollen bud in to his mouth in turn and flicked them almost violently with his tongue,

sending shocks down to my throbbing clit. My skin buzzed in excitement, goose bumps covered my

entirety; I was turned on like never before and desperately squeezed my thighs together, longing for the

smallest amount of friction to quench the desire that oozed from me. He must have felt me; he pulled

back and looked at me, his eyes black with lust.

"I can help," He said stroking my thigh and hitching my skirt in the process, _I'm so glad I wore a skirt.'_

I nodded. '_Yes, yes, yes.'_

"Let me kiss you," he said huskily, before I could answer, he slid down my body until he was on his

knees, my breaths quickened, '_he was on his knees inches from my pussy_.'

We kept eye contact as he felt his way underneath my skirt; he hooked his fingers into my underwear

and pulled them slowly down my wobbly legs, the suspense, unbearable; I bit my lip to stifle a moan.

He grinned at me as he pocketed my underwear, "Turn, bend, hands against the wall," he commanded.

My eyes widened, my heart racing, I did as I was told. My pussy dripped in anticipation, I felt my clothing

being lifted, the cool evening air felt good on my heated flesh.

"Beautiful," he whispered from behind me, his lips made contact with my ass cheek, I whimpered as he

stroked a finger through my silken fleshy folds, all the way up to my puckered hole, my whole body

quivered and a loud groan betrayed me. His hands stroked up my thighs; I held my breath as I felt him

shift forward, to the place I desired him the most. The feelings that followed were exquisite, as his hot

lips met mine, he French kissed my pussy until I was squirming and panting in pleasure, he held firmly to

my thighs, ensuring I couldn't break free from his grasp; his tongue was relentless, plunging deep in and

out of my hot hole before swirling around my sensitive bundle of nerves, and then back again. He

adjusted his mouth to pay closer attention to my throbbing clit, sucking and nibbling, as I teetered on

the brink of my orgasm, he released his grip on my leg and plunged two fingers deep inside me.

Fireworks exploded.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," my fingers clawed at the wall in a desperate attempt to hold tight.

He managed to support me, as my glorious orgasm swept over in intense waves of pleasure; he

continued to suck and fuck my pussy with his fingers, drawing out the sensations longer than I thought

possible.

I was unaware he had removed himself from me, until I heard the sound of ripping, I glanced over my

shoulder in time to see him sheath himself in latex. I braced my arms and legs; I'd just witnessed what

was coming.

There was no time for gentleness, he positioned himself at my entrance and slammed into me; my pussy

was wet enough and stretched to accommodate him.

"Fuck," I moaned, revelling at the amazing feeling of being so filled, he moved like a piston in and out,

holding tight to my hips, his fingers digging painfully into my flesh, heightening the sensations.

"Fuck, Bella, amazing," he grunted as he fucked me hard and fast, over and over again.

His thrusting became more erratic, I felt his fingers as they made contact where we connected, he

coated his fingers in my juices, and then ran them up to my puckered hole; he rubbed firmly until finally

being admitted. I let out a throaty groan; the sensation was enough to plunge me once more into

orgasm, my hips bucked, my pussy spasmed, squeezing his cock, I felt him shudder and tense as he

uttered expletives, emptying himself deep inside me.

He pulled me into his embrace, his arms circling around me, making me feel warm, safe and loved, he

kissed the top of my head, I could feel my eyes and limbs grow heavy, we stayed quiet in our post coital

haze.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," he broke the silence.

"No, I want to sleep here," I objected, pointing to his chest.

"You can do that," he replied.

I pulled away to look at his face, "You want to stay with me?"

He nodded, "If you'll have me."

I smiled, and then my face dropped when I remembered I came in my car.

"What?" He sounded worried.

"I came in my car," I pointed feebly in the direction.

"That's ok," he laughed, "I'll bring you back tomorrow to collect it, but you're not in any condition to

drive tonight." He held my hand and led me in the direction of his car, "You seemed to be intoxicated,

my dear, with too much pleasure."

"You can never have too much," I quipped.

"Is that right?" I was worried, he sounded hopeful, I was still so wobbly and had trouble walking.

"Err, any chance I could have my underwear back," I asked as he opened the car door for me.

"Err, no," he replied kissing my nose, "They're mine now, a trophy."

I checked quietly on Alice, she was sleeping soundly when we arrived home, I left her a note telling her I

had guest for the night, just so there were no surprises the following morning.

Edward made himself at home; I found him neck deep in a bubble bath.

"There's room for one more," he waggled his eyebrows at me, I couldn't resist and settled between his

lean, muscular thighs, relaxing completely onto his chest, despite the erection prodding me, begging for

attention, I couldn't ignore it for long, so a nice soapy hand job was called for; I would have gone for the

blow job too, but I was frightened I might suffocate in the suds, _'just how much bubble bath had he put_

_in here?'_

We finally fell into bed, sated for now, wrapped in each other and promptly fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**give it up for my fab beta's princess07890 and js18**


	7. Chapter 7Chocolate Heaven

**Sinful**

**Chapter 7: Chocolate Heaven**

**APOV**

It had been weeks since my shameful display of human want and need toward the sexy bartender in

'Hell,' I tried to put it behind me, but there was always someone to remind me. Several messages had

filtered through Bella and Edward, who it appeared were now joined at the hip, really, he practically

lived with us, they mooned over each other day and night, like a, well, a couple in love. If I didn't know

any better, I would've said he really was in love with her. '_But that wasn't possible, was it?'_

Jasper had sent me his email, his cell number, even his address and begged that I get in touch; I put

them in a drawer, not intending to contact him, ever, but I didn't want to throw them away. '_I was _

_acting unreasonable, just like a_ _human._'

He invited me back to the club, I refused to go; I wanted to put the whole incident behind me.

"He's really lovely Alice," Bella gushed, "He was flattered, it was all a bad joke; he really would like to

talk to you."

I was annoyed, she had gone behind my back to talk to him; but she thought everyone was entitled to a

happy ever after and was determined I would have mine.

It wasn't the naked shame I was embarrassed about, it was the whole, _feeling thing, _Id allowed myself

to become vulnerable.

I blamed Bella for some of it, since we'd become friends I had experienced more feelings and shit than I

could remember. She'd made me happy; I cried at sad films, I got excited about shopping and chocolate,

I was a fucking, hardass demon, with years of torture and training behind me, I wasn't supposed to

succumb to distraction and petty human emotions. I was becoming 'too human' and I'm sure Aro

wouldn't understand if he found out about it. So, I resolved to put it all behind me and pretend I was in

control.

Hades was quiet at the beginning of the week, my part time staff worked from their homes and ran the

online sales, they came in at weekends and busy periods; Christmas, Valentine's, etc. Today I was solo;

a shipment of new vibrators, bullets and plugs had arrived, so I sorted through them at the back of the

shop, when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll be right out," I shouted, a male voice returned my call, with a muffled "ok".

When I entered the shop, it appeared to be empty, "Hello," I called out.

"I'm just trying something on," his voice came from the direction of changing area.

I really hoped he didn't have underwear in there.

"If it's underwear, sir, you'll have to buy it."

He laughed, "It's not underwear."

His voice seemed familiar, I'd know soon enough, I was waiting right here until he came out.

I was speechless when the door swung open, there was Jasper, wearing a cowboy hat, boots, a big cocky

smile and nothing else.

His blue eyes twinkled mischievously, "What do you think?" He asked, flinging his arms wide and turning

around so I got the whole picture.

'_Nice!'_ "I think it suits you," I said and let the suppressed giggle loose.

We both turned as the door bell rang again, a customer, a smart middle aged woman entered the shop,

she looked at Jasper who smiled widely, "Good morning ma'am," he greeted, tipping his hat politely.

She looked at me, raised her eyebrows approvingly, turned and left the shop, my giggles developed into

full blown belly laughs; I was doubled over with tears streaming down my face. Jasper retreated

unnoticed and was dressed by the time I was calm enough for breathing and conversation.

"Will you have lunch with me?" He asked.

I wasn't sure, he made me feel vulnerable, "I can't leave the shop," it was an excuse; he knew it and was

ready for me.

"You don't have to," he proudly produced a backpack from the changing room and began emptying the

contents, delicious homemade goodies.

"Oh ok," I said and did a little excited clap, the pasta salad was heavenly; I wasn't very lady like as I

shovelled it in, groaning and moaning like a porn star with each mouthful. Jasper watched me,

amusement dancing at the corners of his mouth.

"I do like a woman with an appetite," he stated, I found myself hoping he meant it and he wasn't being

sarcastic, as I made a pig of myself in front of him. _'There I go again, feelings of hope!'_

He presented me with the hugest slice of chocolate cake and whipped cream, I almost orgasmed. "Oh

my god, please tell you made this and not your mom," my eyes rolled back in pleasure as the thick

chocolatey goodness and the smooth thick cream coated my mouth, before sliding down my throat,

ecstasy.

"My mom didn't make it... My wife did!"

"What," that was like a slap in the face; I nearly choked, '_death by chocolate'_.

Jasper giggled and shook his head, "Kidding, I'm single, live alone, I enjoy cooking and I would like, very

much, if you would allow me to cook for you Alice, a new beginning?" He held out his hand.

"You are so not funny," I said with a smile.

"I am very funny," he smirked.

I looked into his face; it was a beautiful face, one I would like to continue looking at, I looked at his

outstretched hand and I took it; he bowed his head, keeping his eyes trained on mine, he brushed his

lips to my skin, sending a current of electricity along my arm causing goose bumps to breakout all over

my body.

"Alright," I whimpered, "only if you make more of that cake."

****thanks to my lovely betas js18 and 07890princess****


	8. Chapter 8:Heavenly

**Sinful**

**Chapter 8: Heavenly**

**BOPV**

Since our uncontrollable act of passion behind the club weeks ago, we had become inseparable, I didn't

mind, once he seemed to make his mind up, it was me that he wanted, he committed wholeheartedly,

almost like he had no time to waste. I found him refreshing, for a guy not to shy away from his emotions

and needs and go with it, even if he hadn't told me how he was feeling.

We seemed to skip the awkward firsts of a new relationship, but still kept the excitement, but then

there was the comfortable safe feeling from being in a committed relationship, when you'd finally

realised it was love. That word hadn't been said yet, I didn't want to be the first to say it, I knew it was a

lot of pressure to put on him, especially as he was new to a proper, grown up relationship, I thought it

best to take it slow, even if his actions were moving fast.

I was falling fast and hard for him, he was the man of my dreams and I was still maintaining my cool,

when all I wanted to do was go running and shouting, I was in love with a fabulously hot, gorgeous, sexy

man who couldn't keep his hands off me, did I mention the sex was amazing and frequent.

We'd decided to go back to Hell tonight; Rosalie had invited us, Alice was still avoiding the club and

Jasper like the plague, Edward kept his head down and avoided Rosalie, even though he had apologised

for starting the mess, upsetting Alice and Jasper.

The club seemed to be a throbbing mass of gyrating bodies when we arrived, it was great that Alice

decided to stay at home, it would have made her uncomfortable and Jasper was serving at the bar as

well. He beckoned me over.

"Sorry Jasper, I did ask her to come," I gave him my best sorry smile.

"S'Ok Bella, I've decided to sort this out a different way, does she like chocolate cake?"

"What woman doesn't?"

"Good, I make a wicked chocolate cake."

"Make it?" He nodded, "I think I may marry you myself."

"I think he would have something to say about that," he nodded again as Edward appeared at my side.

"I leave you for two minutes and the wolves descend," he said nipping at my ear with his teeth and

pulling me close in a possessive hug.

Jasper snorted and left us to it.

"Come and dance with me," I said walking backwards, leading him by both hands into the midst of the

dance floor. He followed smirking, his greens eyes twinkling wickedly.

We moved slowly to the beat of the music, our bodies in close proximity due to the crowded floor, the

bodies of dancing couples surrounded us. We touched and bumped teasingly to the music, it swirled

around us, the lights pumped and danced to the beat. The music slowed, we moved in closer, our bodies

pressed together, my hands rested on his shoulders, his lightly skimmed my hips, our pelvises rocked

and swayed in unison, he bent his head to reach my mouth, they remained connected throughout the

song, when we finally came up for air, a look of adoration lit his face, it was enough to leave me

speechless. We continued to writhe in rhythm, our foreheads pressed together, my eyes closed, fighting

back the overwhelming desire to cry, the emotion I saw reflecting in his eyes was so intense; my heart

ached to hear him say he loved me, he held my heart in his hands, was he aware of that?

The tempo quickened as did our rocking; I opened my eyes to look into his glorious emerald green ones;

he grinned as he moved his foot and placed it between mine, so when I moved in time to the music, my

crotch brushed against his firm thigh. He reached around and held onto my ass, making sure to keep

contact, I ground hard onto him. I glance around secretly to see if anyone was watching.

"No one can see what we're doing," he was right, everyone was closely packed together and more

interested in their own partners, "I'm going to make you cum, right here on the dance floor," he said in a

husky, dripping with sex voice, I nearly creamed there and then.

The deep bass thrummed out through the room so you could feel it beneath your feet and in your chest,

pulsing lights filled the darkness, Edward slid his hand down his thigh under my short skirt and into my

panties.

"Keep moving," his voice was thick with lust.

I writhed and rocked to the tempo, onto his hand, his fingers grazing my sensitive nub and then

entering my hot entrance, his eyes burned intensely into mine. The act was so erotic, I ground myself

onto him over and over; a thin sheen of sweat broke out over my body, my actions were not out of

place, but in time to the music. I felt the first fluttering deep inside my belly, "Oh, "I breathed out.

"Keep looking at me," he said close to my ear, "I want to watch your face as you cum."

His words were enough for my body to reach its crescendo, my whole being throbbed and pulsed as I

came hard against him. He pulled me into a passionate embrace, forcing his tongue into my mouth;

coiling it sensually around mine.

"I have to be inside you now," his voice had a note of urgency.

"It's too busy here," I looked around a little panicked, I wasn't sure I could've or would've stopped him

taking me here on the dance floor.

He laughed, "Come home with me."

"Ok," I agreed, it would be nice to see where he lived and not have to worry about making too much

noise, which would disturb Alice, although I think that boat had sailed, there was something about

Edward that stirred my inner slut and I moaned and swore like a whore when we fucked.

"Can we go back to mine to sleep, though, just in case Alice needs me?" He caressed my cheek and

smiled.

We were barely through the door when he had me pinned to the wall beneath his firm muscular body,

the thought that he wanted me that much drove me insane with lust, I needed to tear off his clothes

and claim him as mine, he growled as I fell to my knees, pulling desperately at his clothes and then

greedily taking his deliciously hard dick into my mouth, both of us making appreciative noises as I

devoured his long length.

"Fuck Bella, yeah," he fisted his hand into my hair and pulled me further onto him, I loved feeling I could

make him do that, lose control, "sorry," he whispered and untangled his fingers from my hair and

rested them gently onto my shoulders.

"Please," I broke from him and placed his hands back onto my hair, "fuck my mouth, I want you to."

He growled his response, the battle that warred behind his eyes settled when I took him back into my

mouth, taking him deep and swallowing when he reached the back of my throat. His grip tightened and

I relaxed my throat as much as I could and allowed him to fuck my mouth. I sucked and licked around

him as he thrust himself in and out, I drew my teeth over his sensitive end; I hummed, sending

vibrations through his enflamed organ.

"Baby, I want... to...cum," I sucked harder and reached up to squeeze his balls, trying to show I wanted

him to cum in my mouth, I wanted to taste all of him, "mmmm... Bel...la."

I felt him as he throbbed, releasing his jets of cum down my throat, I fought hard to swallow,

concentrating hard on not gagging, so I felt pretty smug with myself when I'd achieved it and he had to

support himself against the wall to stop himself falling to the floor.

He saw the satisfied grin on my face, "Give me a minute and I'll give you something to grin about."

"A minute," I raised my eyebrows. He was quick; I didn't see him as he pounced, he pinned me to the

floor, tickling me until tears trickled down my face, my jiggling and wriggling body had an effect on

Edward's body and he was hard again.

"Bedroom," he murmured, it was a demand, rather than a question and we fumbled our way there,

dropping our clothes on the way, so when we reached his bed, we were both naked and aching for each

other.

"Want you now," there was no need for preparation, my arousal was coating the tops of my thighs as I

grabbed his cock and guided him into my 'wanting core.' His weight felt good on top of me as he slid

himself to the hilt effortlessly.

"You feel soooo good," he breathed.

"Oh god, yesss," I replied.

He lifted my legs onto his shoulders, penetrating me deeper, he was merciless in his thrusts, he held

tightly to my hips, helping him drive deeper inside me, I could feel the beginnings of my orgasm as it

began to unfurl deep within my core, Edward pressed my magic button with his thumb.

"Oh yes, oh yes, like that," I chanted. Then the glorious sensation of my climax came over me in

exquisite wave after wave, leaving me dizzy and euphoric.

"Fffucckkk," he yelled, following me seconds later, his body shuddering with delight as he filled me with

his creamy emissions; he dropped my legs before covering my body with his.

I bit back the urge to declare my love for him and instead took his mouth with my own and tried to show

him with a kiss just how I felt for him.

**A/N**

**Thanks to my lovely beta's js18&princess07890**


	9. Chapter 9: Soul Mates

**Sinful**

**Chapter 9: Soul Mates**

**EPOV**

This perfect bubble would pop around me soon, but I could not bring myself to be the one to do it. Love

had utterly changed me, all she had to do was smile at me and I'd melt, my heart raced when she was

near; I craved her touch, her companionship, her friendship. When she was with me, she was all I

thought of, when she wasn't there, I wished she was; in a matter of weeks, Bella had taken over my life.

My original course was now abandoned, I didn't regret her; she was worth giving everything up for.

I lived in constant fear that she will wake up and see me for what I am, how truly vile I am, I should be

selfless and give her up and set her free, but I can't, the mere thought at being without her brings me

immense emotional pain, I cannot bear to think of my life without her now, I am a selfish creature.

I watched her sleep, and smiled as she snored softly, she lay on her front, her hair strewn across her

face, half shielding her lovely features from me. I attempted spending the night in my own bed, away

from her, 'it was healthy for a couple to spend time apart,' that was the last time I would read one of

Alice's stupid magazines. If that's what healthy felt like, I would follow an unhealthy lifestyle.

I had turned up at her house, past midnight, begging for entry to her bed and the comfort of her

embrace; she accepted me with a smile and a warm, soft, hug, she was so sleepy and vulnerable, my

cock was hard in seconds; I held her in my arms and carried her back to bed.

I tried to ignore the way my dick throbbed and pointed towards her, she was so tired; I snuggled into her

back, intending to go to sleep, keeping my offensive weapon out of reach. Her curves taunted me

through her thin cotton nightie, I ignored them like a gentleman, she moved and moaned in her sleep,

causing her short nightie to slide over her thighs, the warm skin of her rear now touched my stomach;

my cock nestling against her soft, creamy thighs and ass. '_No panties, she would be the death of me.'_

Gently, I hitched her leg up and back so that it lay across my thigh, Bella's breathing remained the same,

I waited a minute before stroking my hand over and around her warm skin to the inside of her thigh, she

moaned and rocked her pelvis. I continued up until I'd reached my goal, my fingers felt through the soft,

warm petals of her sex until they'd dipped inside her hot depths, Bella moaned louder and rocked

harder onto my fingers, still she slept. I used her juice to wet my fingers, and then I'd moved them

through her fleshy folds until I found her sweet pearl.

"Mmmm," she'd mewed softly, my cock promptly jumped in response; she gyrated her hips, moving my

fingers against her clit. Encouraged by her response, I glided my fingers smoothly around and round;

Bella continued responding with soft moans and gentle rocking motions.

I lifted her leg higher up my thigh and moved myself lower, giving my cock better access to her sweet

pussy, I held my shaft and pushed my cockhead through her hot lips until I slipped inside her, sighing

with relief; I was home.

We never said a word to each other, I thrust rhythmically in and out of my Bella, she reached down to

stroke her clit, to finish the job I'd started, her body trembled, her breaths became shallow as her

orgasm approached, I slowed, holding mine back, I felt as her vaginal walls constricted around me,

squeezing me, pulling my orgasm from me and into her.

Satisfied, fulfilled and happy, I snuggled into her back and fell asleep, my cock still nestled inside her.

I'd hoped to wake with my cock still in its favourite place, but alas no, somehow we had become

disconnected during sleep and I lay on my back with a tented sheet around my dick, it was always ready

with Bella in such close proximity.

"Doesn't it ever go down?" She'd caught my gaze.

"Nope," I said with a smile.

"I thought you were just a dirty dream," she grinned, stroking her hair back behind her ear.

"I was; tell me what happened."

"You want to talk? I thought perhaps," she got up on all fours and straddled my waist, "We could act out

another dream of mine." Before I had chance to respond, she had me back inside her heat, buried to the

hilt.

It didn't matter how often I had been inside of her, every time felt like the first, I lay back and grinned as

she bounced happily up and down on my shaft, her breasts jiggled in unison, she changed her rhythm

and rolled her hips in a circular motion. My eyes took in her extraordinary beauty as she used me to

bring herself to orgasm, her beautiful face contorted in pleasure as her climax coursed through her, it

was too much for me, my senses overloaded at the sheer eroticism and I exploded, filling her with my

cum.

We lay panting and sated in each other's arms, when the words slipped out, "I love you," I said and I

meant it.

**BPOV**

He said it! I nearly jumped for joy, I had been desperate to say it to him for weeks, a few times the

words nearly spilled from my lips, but I was afraid it would be too soon for him.

"I love you too!" I'd exclaimed a little loudly, taking him by surprise and then I grabbed his face and

kissed him hard, we hugged each other tight, it had been hard to leave him that morning after our

declarations of love.

"We'll celebrate tonight, just the two of us," he'd rolled me over, wriggling between my legs, making me

clearly understand what kind of celebrations he was intending.

He texted me later at coffee break, '_thinking of you- now I'm hard.'_

I giggled and replied, '_I'm wet.'_

I floated through my work day in a rosy glow of one in love, my feet didn't touch the ground, the huge

smile on my face infected everyone I came across, I was on cloud nine and no-one could take me from

it, how wrong I was.

"OMG Bella, I've heard from Tanya, who works with a friend of Emmett's, she says that you are seeing

Edward Cullen," Jessica Stanley, the school gossip, plopped heavily into the seat next to me in the staff

room and unwrapped her lunch, looked like she was staying for a while.

I didn't need to answer, the blush gave me away.

"I don't believe it," her eyes widened and her mouth formed into the biggest grin, "I didn't know you

had it in you!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh, priceless," Jessica enjoyed watching me squirm as she fed me juicy bits of gossip about my

boyfriend, who it seemed I knew nothing about.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"He sleeps around Alice, he fucks his secretary," I whined, my eyes were a little pink and bleary from a

few tears.

"Don't they all?" She quipped.

I raised my eyebrows in a, _'I'm not in the mood for jokes_,' look.

"Sorry," she sighed, "but it is all just hearsay until you speak with him."

"He told me he loved me this morning."

"He did?" Replied Alice, a little shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'll ring and cancel Jasper," Alice reached for her cell, whilst I reached for another tissue.

"No, please don't, if I have to have a deep and meaningful conversation with Edward...it might be best

that you're not here."

Alice paused before nodding, "Ok, but if you need me."

"I promise to ring."

Alice pulled me into a fierce hug; she was strong for a little woman.

She left me to mope alone in the quiet and dark, it felt comforting, it matched my mood.

I waited and I waited.

"Wake up," I felt a soft shake to accompany the whisper that roused me, "Bella, you have to go to bed

now."

"Mmm, Edward?"

"No honey, it's Alice."

I woke with a start, "What time is it?"

"About one-ish."

"Where's Edward," my lip quivered and tears stung my eyes, I felt exhausted, I'd fallen asleep crying.

"I don't know, let's ring and play hell in the morning," she pulled me to my feet and guided me to my

room.

Alice tucked me in and kissed my forehead, "Do you think he was messing with me?" I asked in a little

voice.

She waited before answering me, her brow furrowed with thought, "No, I don't think he was," then she

left.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been days since he had told me he loved me, kissed me, held me; made love to me. I hated him,

'_bastard_,' I missed him; I wanted him in my arms, I loved him, '_bastard.'_

I called him at home, the phone had been disconnected, I called his cell, the number was no longer in

use and then I started to worry. I called his work, his secretary, '_slut,' _asked me to hold.

"James Witherdale. Good morning Bella, " a faceless voice spoke, sending chills down my spine, "Edward

told me you might call."

"Oh," I wasn't expecting that, "I'm trying to contact Edward."

"I'm sorry my dear, but he won't be back," he sounded pleased.

"W-what, why," tears stung my eyes.

"He had some...business to take care of."

I bit back the tears.

"He left you a message though."

"Yes," I sounded pathetically hopeful.

"It was fun," his voice took on a mocking tone.

The full weight of it hit me like a wrecking ball, I crumpled down the wall I was leaning against and fell to

the carpet.

"If there is anything _I_ can help you with, please don't hesitate to call me, Bella," he laughed lightly his

voice laced with innuendo, he put the phone down.

I let go of my emotions I gave in to the tears and the pain, I felt empty, I'd lost my soul mate.

**A/N**

**Thanks to js18 & princess07890 for their mad beta skills**


	10. Chapter 10:Seventh Heaven &

**Sinful**

**Chapter 10: Seventh Heaven and the Circle of Hell**

**APOV**

The tension was too much, my hand ached I'd pet my kitty so much this past week that I needed

something substantial inside of me to calm the ache before I exploded in a mass of unfulfilled sexual

frustration. I locked the shop and decided to try out some of my stock; after all, I needed to know what I

was talking about when customers asked.

I went straight my favourite, the rabbit; however, this was an updated version, this one was a 'Seventh

Heaven G-spot Rabbit;' there were various ones to choose from, Mr Big, Deep Stroker Rabbit, Twin

Turbo, or the Jessica Rabbit; too much choice when you're horny and wanting the real thing.

I had unpackaged my new toy, cleaned, inserted batteries and was on the floor with my panties around

my ankles before you could say, '_fuck me.'_ Leaning my upper body up on one elbow, I set the ears that

vibrated on the slowest setting and caressed teasingly up my inner thigh, my pussy throbbed with

anticipation. I grazed the stimulator against my clit, sending shockwaves through my nerves, my eyes

rolled back and closed in pleasure; this wasn't going to take me long. My pussy was already slick and hot

before I'd started. The clear, smooth shaft glided with ease inside of me, I pushed until the vibrating ears

were against my pulsing nub and I fingered the buttons until the vibrations were fast and continuous,

my orgasm rocked through my body in seconds; unable to support my weight, my body fell back on to

the carpet. This was just the beginning, the fire still burned, unquenched within me. I pressed more

buttons until the shaft of the tool was activated, the vibrating ears hummed at a gentler setting, as my

clit was now unbearably sensitive. The shaft moved mechanically inside of me, it was designed to

pleasure your G-spot; tremors pulsated through my body as the exquisite tool worked its magic, my clit,

now not as sensitive, was able to withstand a little more attention, soon I was screaming out my release,

I felt my pussy hug tightly to the firm, jelly phallus as I rode out my intense orgasm. I lay in an exhausted

and panting heap on the floor, the edge taken from my desire, but the flame still flickered deep inside

my belly.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I was head over heels in love with Jasper; it was ridiculous, who'd ever heard of a demon falling in love?

I would be in so much trouble if Aro found out, but I didn't seem to be able to find it in myself to care.

Jasper showed me, in little ways, how he cared; turning up naked in my shop with a picnic was just one

of them. He walked me to my car in the rain with his umbrella, made me chocolate cake, we were

quickly turning into a cliché. We talked and listen to each other for hours; apart from Bella, I don't think I

knew another person on earth better than him. When we kissed, I heard the swell of music from an

unseen orchestra, just like in the movies; he made my heart beat madly when he was near, my legs

wobbled and I knew I had some similar affect on him. He just withheld that last little bit of himself from

me, finding excuses not to seek physical pleasure within each other. It was like he had...morals, integrity,

some religious reason; was he waiting until we were married? I panicked a little, there were still some

topics of conversation we had yet to cover, '_but marriage, no!'_

I chuckled at the delicious badness of the idea, a demon getting married, but then I imagined being with

Jasper for the rest of my life and the idea wasn't so silly to me, after all he was human, if that's what he

wanted.

Tonight was going to be our night, I had decided on all out seduction; he would not be able to resist me,

whatever his reasons. I needed his cock in me.

Bella had been distraught when I'd returned home. Seems some silly bitch had mouthed off at work

about Edward's dubious past, causing Bella some distress. It grieved me to see her upset, she was my

friend, my best friend, new feelings welled up inside of me; I felt protective and compassion towards

her. I made noises about cancelling with Jasper, but she wouldn't hear of it, so, reluctantly, I left my

melancholy friend sniffling into a tissue.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was overwhelming to be greeted at the door by Jasper with his gorgeous smile, then the scent of

some wonderful food drifted from the small kitchen to assault my nose, "Hmmm spicy, chicken," I

followed the aroma. I didn't get far when he pulled me into his strong arms, trapping me in his embrace

and covering me in lots of little kisses.

"I've missed you," he sighed, breathing me in.

"I've missed you too," I beamed back, a little confused; he wasn't usually so verbal about his feelings.

We played footsie under the table and talked as we ate; I filled him in on the latest situation with Bella,

his face pulled into a worried frown.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" He asked.

"Not for a while," I shrugged, '_she was human; she would forgive or forget him soon.'_

He was a good distraction whilst he was here, he was even better when he wasn't, I'd reasoned on the

way over to see Jasper. I felt a tug on my heart, which I tried to ignore, she was still my mission.

"It's all in his past; we all have our secrets in the past, right?" Jasper looked a little worried. "Why is she

so worried, has he said anything to her?"

I shrugged, totally engrossed in the heavenly chocolate cake which was clinging to the roof of my mouth.

"I love you," I replied, looking at him, I felt the shock of those three little words travel between us.

"W-what?" Jasper asked; his eyes wide in surprise.

"Umm, I love you; that's what he said this morning, it's a game changer, isn't it?"

"Oh," Jasper looked a little disappointed, then chuckled, "I thought you were telling me, that, you

know..." He nodded his head, but didn't finish.

"What, that I love you?" I completed it for him.

Jasper looked deep in thought when he reached for my hand, sending a current coursing through me,

leaving goose bumps in its wake. "Alice, I can't wait anymore, I think it's time I showed you how I really

feel."

I suppressed the squeak that bubbled up my throat, '_mood killer,'_ and followed him quietly with a

pounding heart, to his bedroom.

We kissed deeply all our emotions poured into that simple act, we unclothed slowly, taking the time to

explore and pay homage to each other's bodies, intimately. He kissed, sucked and licked my entire body

reverently, and when he finally came to rest between my willing thighs, he met with no resistance, my

eager, hot pussy. I cried out in rapture, to finally feel his hard length filling me, he pumped slowly,

taking his time, torturing me, pulling out almost completely before slowly sliding himself to the hilt. I felt

our connection deepen as he thrust in and out of my body, I watched his face, as it contorted in joy; I

felt the thrill as his orgasm wracked his body; he shuddered and released himself into me, whispering

my name. My own climax exploded simultaneously and I was sent spinning into orbit, shouting out

incoherently. We lay wrapped in each other, my body still experiencing aftershocks of the intensity, the

feeling hit me from nowhere and my heart overflowed as my eyes did.

"I love you," I sobbed into the soft hair of his chest, "I can't help it."

"It's ok Alice," he cooed, stroking my hair and down my back, sending pleasant shivers across my skin, "I

love you too."

"You do?" I asked; snot and tears covering my face.

He nodded, "Afraid so, since I saw you buck naked, all vulnerable and offering yourself to me!"

Then, I acted all human and girly and cried some more, humanity had infected me more than I first

thought. I was royally fucked.

Reluctantly, I returned home, torn between wanting to spend eternity in Jasper's arms and making sure

my friend was ok.

Bella was asleep on the couch, her face streaked and blotchy from crying all night, it looked like Edward

didn't show up.

"Wake up," I whispered, she looked uncomfortable, "Bella, you have to go to bed now." My heart broke

for her, now I knew what it felt like to be in love, how tormented I would feel if Jasper dallied with my

feelings as Edward had done with hers.

"Do you think he was messing with me?" She asked in small voice.

I remembered lying in Jasper's warm strong embrace and the depth of feeling that had flowed between

us. I suddenly felt very sorry for trivialising Bella's human emotions, even though it was privately and in

my own head. Then I had an epiphany, if Edward had feelings towards Bella, like I was experiencing with

Jasper, he would not leave her willingly. Another hypothesis was just beginning to occur to me.

"No I don't think he was," I said honestly.

Once I was sure she was asleep, I crept from the house and took the car to the all night coffee bar on the

edge of town, there was someone I needed to speak to and soon.

I located the pale skinned, dark haired gentleman straight away; he sat by the window alone, watching

the world go by, even in the dark.

"Alice, my dear," he stood with open arms; I had no choice other than to walk into his embrace. He had

had years to perfect his act and to anyone watching he looked like a kind and loving soul, to those of us

that knew him, we recoiled at his touch and froze in terror inside his arms.

"Aro, I seek an audience with you," I bowed my head in reverence.

"Of course you do, sit down," I grew anxious, he already knew why I was here.

"I've come to enquire, do you have Edward Cullen," I decided to cut straight to the chase.

He raised his eyebrows and emitted a high pitched laugh, I glanced around quickly; no one was

interested in us.

"Why do you think I have Edward?"

"He's disappeared."

"And…" He pushed.

"He wouldn't just disappear," I tried to keep my cool.

"Why wouldn't he just disappear, Alice? Pray tell me," Aro leaned forward, his hands clasped together,

elbows resting on the table, his look challenged me; he wanted me to say it out loud. Edward was in

love. I bit back the words in time and sighed slumping back in my seat.

"He was having too much fun here, that's why," I had an over whelming urge to flee, I had just drawn

too much attention to myself; and he would be watching me from now on.

Aro glanced over my shoulder, "Carlisle," he beamed and waved, "Over here, my old friend."

Gladdened by my reprieve, I stood, suddenly anxious to get away and was faced with a beautiful blonde

man.

"Sorry to disturb you, I thought we had plans to play," he placed a chessboard on the table.

"We do old friend, but, before she leaves I'd like to introduce you to Alice, Alice this is Carlisle."

"Pleased to meet you, Carlisle," I held out my hand and waited.

Aro emitted another high pitched laugh, which made me frown.

"I'm sorry my dear, nothing personal, but I don't touch demons and Aro knows that, he's toying with

us."

I dropped my hand, my mouth snapped shut; I hadn't even realised it was open.

"Carlisle is the 'Angel General,' Alice and I'm going to thrash him at chess," Aro said smugly as he sat

himself down and began to arrange the pieces on the board.

Carlisle winked, "He doesn't stand a chance," he turned and sat opposite him at the small table by the

window.

Stunned I turned to leave; "Alice, I'll be seeing you, very soon," Aro said menacingly, without lifting his

eyes from the board, I left quickly.

My mind was a jumble of thoughts, fighting for some kind of order,_ 'Aro had taken Edward, he knew I _

_was aware he was in love, he would be watching me now; I might be the next one to disappear and what _

_was he doing playing chess with an angel?_'

**A/N**

**Thanks as always to my lovely beta girls princess07890 and js18**


	11. Chapter 11:Personnel Hell

**Sinful**

**Chapter 11: Personnel Hell**

**EPOV**

I sat behind the iron bars, forged in the fires of hell; I stood little chance of breaking free of my prison.

All I had were the memories of my girl, my love, my Bella. I lived in hope that she would be safe, but

they offered no promises as they snatched me, just the opposite; my replacement, James, had indicated

otherwise.

"I hear she is the sweetest fuck Cullen, can't wait for a piece," he laughed as Demetri and Felix dragged

me from the room.

I'd pleaded and begged with them to save her; I offered them everything I had, which was nothing to

them, they looked at me with contempt, I was ruined, spoiled, no longer of any use and when the gates

reopened, I would pay the price. For now, they kept me here to taunt and ridicule me, make me suffer,

it was better for them not to destroy me, but to prolong my torment and wring out the last of my

humanity and its stinking emotion.

I had left the warmth of her arms; the feeling of her thighs wrapped around me still fresh in my mind,

my heart felt lighter, my love for her; her love for me, would sustain me for an eternity.

I didn't see them waiting in my office or James lounging cockily at my desk with a smirk upon his

arrogant face.

"Edward, we've being waiting for you."

I looked around too late, Demetri and Felix had me restrained, "Seems like you've been a good boy

Edward, and Aro doesn't like that at all," James was out of his seat with his face inches from mine.

"Fuck you" I spat, my only retaliation, I couldn't pretend, I knew they would be coming for me. I had

broken what it had meant to be demonic, evil, I'd fallen in love; my humanity began to take hold of me

again.

"With pleasure," James had inhaled deeply, closing his eyes; he could smell the sweet aroma of her sex

on me, "She does smell absolutely divine Edward; I may have to sample her for myself."

"Leave her the fuck alone, you have me." I fought against the demon guards to little effect, both were

twice the size of me, I was on my knees at James' feet in seconds; he gloated seeing me kneel before

him.

"I don't want you, Aro does. Bella, on the other hand, will be free to do as she chooses, I will do my very

best to help her forget you. Goodbye Cullen," He said as he indicated to the guard.

I roared as they dragged me from the office which was empty apart from the four of us and Victoria,

who winked and waved from her desk. The bitch was sent to spy on me.

It had been over a week since they'd taken me, I had still to meet with Aro, but he was making me wait.

Food and water was delivered some days, but it was barely enough to keep me alive, I was alone in my

prison, I had my memories, I wondered if she missed me like I missed her.

I looked around; it seemed to be some kind of cellar, when my jailers brought food, I was able to see

past them into a corridor beyond the door. The first chance I had, I would try to escape, although it was

futile, just to see her one more time. I would give anything, but I had nothing left to give, my soul I

bartered so very long ago.

I spent most of my time sleeping on a thin mattress in a corner, a worn blanket to keep me covered, I

could escape in my sleep, she was waiting for me once my eyes were closed; the dreams were so vivid.

We laughed, danced, talked together, then we would make love, I was capable of that now that she'd

shown me, it wasn't pointless fucking anymore, she'd loved me, taught me, healed me and restored me

to humanity. My tattered soul was reinstated through love, I could feel it hiding, quivering inside of me;

it was worthless to everybody now.

I woke with a start; someone was in the room with me, dragging a metal object along the bars of my

prison.

"Edward, so very nice to see you," his voice hissed through the darkened room, I angled myself to see

him, although I'd recognise his voice anywhere.

"Aro," my voice was gravelly my throat sore, from little fluid.

"You're a very pathetic sight, what has become of you?"

I laughed without humour.

"Was she worth it Edward?" He cocked his head quizzically.

I nodded my response.

"Alas," he said in a sing song voice, "Your punishment is due, goodbye Edward," I flopped back down on

the mattress, eager to sleep and return to the waiting arms of my dream Bella.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**BPOV**

Time had passed so slowly since he left me, my heart was still an open wound; the only solace I found

was when I was asleep, he waited for me in my subconscious, so I embraced the land of dreams.

I went through my routine and the motions of life and fell into bed at the end of the day, exhausted

most days, forgoing eating to sleep, to be in his arms again, he felt so real, and when I woke, I was

breathless and fighting to make sense of reality and dream, I didn't care if I never woke again as long as

he was there with me, he was an illusion, but so vivid.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**APOV**

I could see her disappearing, withdrawing from the world, if I was to do my job properly, I should allow it

to happen, but I was resolved to helping her, she and Jasper had changed me in ways I never knew were

possible. I could love, I was loved in return. Bella Swan would get through this and somehow we would

rescue Edward and I hoped that when it was my turn, they would save me in return.

oxoxoxoxoxo

**EPOV**

I was rudely woken again by the guard dragging me from the floor; I had neither the inclination nor the

energy to fight back. I lifted my head to see where they were taking me, once we left my small room, the

corridor was dimly lit; I saw the occasional door, but nothing to indicate the way out.

"Have you heard what punishment is lined up for this one?" The guard who spoke nudged me to get his

partner's attention.

"I wouldn't call that punishment, Aro must have lost his mind," the other replied, which peaked my

interest a little.

The room they thrust me into was a bathroom, with a huge tub, which was full to over flowing with

bubbles, before the door closed behind me; I'd summoned the energy to strip naked and climb into the

inviting water.

My heart overflowed as I reminisced; images of Bella and the bath we'd shared together. I groaned as

the hot water caressed my cold grimy skin, the bubbles crackled noisily in my ears, making me smile, I

really had gone soft, became more human and I couldn't have been happier about it.

I startled when the door opened and two drop dead gorgeous blondes walked in, for a minute I was

stunned into silence and then I let out a dry laugh. Aro was a sadistic bastard and very good at his job,

this was my punishment, to be seduced by two beautiful women, he knew how deep my feelings

were for Bella, the guilt would consume me, I was sure of that. I took a deep breath as they each

kneeled at opposite sides of the bath.

The strawberry blonde spoke first, "Hello Edward, I'm Tanya."

"I'm Irina, don't resist us Edward, or Demetri and Felix will have to come and join us." The blonde with

straight hair gestured towards the door.

After their introduction, they slid their hands through the deep suds, into the water and onto my body,

where they skilfully began to clean and caress every inch of me, their hands felt good, fucking brilliant

and, to my delight, they had no effect on my stubborn cock, who, quite happily, shied away from their

touches. It became obvious to me; my member would only rise for Bella, the mere thought of her made

me twitch with need, I relaxed, '_bring it on girls, I wouldn't resist or assist.'_

They moved me from the bath to a king sized bed, the girls worked hard with their mouths, hands and

soft, warm pussies, kissing and licking every inch of my taut body. Eventually, they diverted their

attention away from me and began to pay attention to each other's heated and frustrated centres,

trying to lure me in and seek out some release.

I watched and ate crackers and cheese that were left on the bedside table, Tanya and Irina writhed on

top of each other, so engrossed that they never noticed me leave the bed and dress in the clothes I

found hanging in the small wardrobe situated in the corner. I watched a few moments longer as Tanya

tongue fucked Irina's dripping cunt and pumped her fingers in and out her ass, Irina's eyes rolled back as

her body trembled in joy. Another place, another time, and these ladies would have been a welcome

distraction, I was sure of that. My heart, my mind, my body, and definitely my cock, now belonged to

another, forever.

I wondered if the door to the room was unlocked and would I be able to make a run for it, when the

door flung back and the very wide Felix filled the frame. His eyes lingered a moment too long on the

writhing blondes, then he snapped himself back and he remembered why he was there.

"You are required upstairs."

"Come back soon Edward," both Tanya and Irina flung themselves either side of me, lavishing me with

sex scented kisses.

**A/N**

**Thank you js18 & princess07890 awesome beta's**


	12. Chapter 12:Heaven Knows

**Sinful**

**Chapter 12: Heaven Knows**

**BPOV**

Alice had asked to speak to me and Jasper, so here I waited for them to arrive, she'd made me promise

to eat and not take anything to make me sleep, I didn't need to take anything, but she didn't believe I

was capable of so much slumber without a little medication.

I was drifting when she arrived home with Jasper in tow; she raced over to me and hugged me tight.

"Bella before I say anything, I love you, you have to know that." She made me smile, that wasn't easy at

the moment.

"Jasper, honey, I love you too, you know that don't you?" Jasper nodded worriedly and sat next to me,

as Alice was forcing him to and then she paced back and forth before us, biting at her nails and looking

frantic.

"You're both going to think I'm mad, so I might as well get on with it," she took a deep breath, "I'm a

demon, so was Edward. Aro has taken him for falling in love with you; he knows I knew about you two,

so they will have been watching me, they will know I love you Jasper." She paused to smile sadly in his

direction. "I don't know how much time I have, so if I suddenly disappear, I need you to know, I love you

both." She finally stopped to breathe.

"Alice, stop," I looked at Jasper for support, he just staring open mouthed at Alice, I wasn't sure how to

react; so I laughed, but they ignored me. Jasper stood and held out his hands to Alice.

"Alice I have my own confession... I'm an angel."

"Oh please, this is ridiculous," still being ignored. "Well, I'm a Virgo, if you're interested," I joined in

sarcastically, they both had yet to acknowledge me, they stood staring at their apparently big

revelations to each other.

The doorbell rang, snapping us all out of confession mode, Alice squealed, Jasper put a protective arm

around her.

"Oh relax, it's the pizza I've ordered," I marched to unlock the door.

Two huge men, who clearly weren't from the pizza shop, stood on the doorstep, they ignored me and

called to Alice.

"Aro says it's time to go Alice," she sobbed into Jasper's shoulder, "Are you Jasper?" Jasper frowned and

nodded, "Carlisle is there too, he would like a word with you."

"Hel-lo," I jumped around, waving my arms in front of the thugs who were doing a good job of ignoring

me. "I'd like a word with this Aro, apparently he has my boyfriend, and well, I'd like him back," I put my

hands on my hips and tried to look intimidating.

The dark haired smaller thug finally looked at me and shrugged, that was settled; I was going with them.

"Bella, it's not a good idea," Alice hissed.

"Shhh," whispered Jasper who nodded towards me, "She knows what she's doing."

I was flattered by his confidence, but really I hadn't got a clue, it looked like the rubbish Alice had

spouted earlier was true or I'd finally succumbed to insanity; I was hoping for insanity.

Jasper kept catching my eye and smiling, on the journey to goodness knows where, it was like he knew

something, I was tempted to tell him to spit it out, but the heavies sat in the front of the car were going

to be listening for any exchange between us.

"Who's Aro," I asked.

"He's the leader of the demons on earth," Alice replied.

"And Carl...?"

"Carlisle," answered Jasper, "He's the angels' leader on earth."

"Why are you on earth?"

"The end of time is beginning," replied Jasper, taking a quick look at the two in the front.

"Those two," I questioned, " are they demons?"

Alice and Jasper nodded without an expression on their faces.

"Why is Carlisle with Aro?" Jasper question out loud.

"They play chess together," Alice answered, Jasper looked questioningly at her. "I went to see Aro, to

find out if he had Edward, I met Carlisle then, nice man, wouldn't touch me," Alice snorted.

"Yep, that's Carlisle, he's a bit OCD with cleanliness," Jasper took Alice's hand in his and they shared a

moment in each other's eyes, my heart ached for Edward.

Conversation pretty much died from then on, each of us wrapped up in what lay ahead. I looked at the

positives, either I would get Edward back, or I would die trying, I was ok with either, the first one was

preferable though.

Finally the car came to a stop outside an all night coffee shop. The smallest of the demons led the way

followed by Alice and Jasper, hand in hand, I was behind them and the larger one behind me, a little too

close, for my liking, he kept deliberately brushing against me, when I turned to give him hell, he leered

at me, I snapped my mouth shut.

The shop was empty, except for two men sat at a table by the window, the chessboard set out in front

of them. One man had very dark hair and pale skin, I had a feeling I'd seen him before but I couldn't

quite remember when and where, perhaps it would come back to me when we spoke. The other had a

shock of white blonde hair, he, too, was pale; my eyes stung looking at him, like staring at the sun for

too long.

"What do we have here?" The dark haired man stood to greet me, he made my skin crawl; I gasped as I

remembered him, the man from my dream. "Nice to finally meet you in the flesh, Bella," He looked me

up and down.

"Cut that out Aro," Carlisle stood in front of me, protecting me from his stare.

"Spoilsport," he said.

"Can I see Edward?" I asked impatiently.

Aro laughed, it was a high pitched and squeaky noise; "I do like a girl who knows what she wants." He

turned to the two who brought us here, "Bring him."

My heart leapt in my chest.

"Sit," he demanded, pointing towards the table with the chessboard, I resisted the temptation of

ignoring him, but I needed to keep him sweet, he had Edward, my reason for living.

Carlisle stood at the head of the table with Alice and Jasper standing behind him, Jasper smiled and

winked quickly, again I found his action annoying and comforting, I wanted to know what he knew.

"So Bella, what does a simple, plain, little human have that can take out one of my best demons?" He

put his hands in front of his face like he was in prayer.

I hoped he wasn't expecting an answer; all I could think of were smartass responses that I'm sure would

have gotten me into trouble, so I kept my lips firmly sealed.

The door opened and my heart leapt with joy, he entered, it felt like all the oxygen was sucked from the

room. His face lit up when he saw me, then darkened when he looked around and particularly when he

saw who I was sitting with.

Then I noticed the crimson lipstick on his cheek, neck, collar of the clean white shirt, I exploded, standing

fast, knocking all the chess pieces across the table.

"You bastard, how could you," I was across the room in a heartbeat, banging his chest with my fists;

angry tears burned my eyes before spilling onto my cheeks. "I've cried for weeks, I've missed you,

worried myself sick and for what, for you to carry on with some slut." I wiped my thumb across the

lipstick on his cheek, the touch sent tingles through me; I'd missed him.

"That was my torture, baby, he's had women down there, trying to break me, but I didn't, all I want is

you Bella, I love you." He grabbed my face to make me look into his eyes, "Believe me." Before our lips

could meet, we were separated.

"Ahh, it is true love," Aro spoke.

"What will it take for you to release him?" Deep down, I already knew the answer.

"No Bella," Edward shouted; the two guards had him restrained, "Please don't do this, I'm not worth it."

I smiled sadly at him, he was so worth it.

"My so..."

"No," Alice screamed this time, Jasper restrained her, stroking her, whispering in her ear that it would

be all ok. He nodded once in my direction and winked again! '_We would be having words when this was_

_over._'

"You want my soul for Edward's freedom?"

Aro nodded and his smiled widened.

"Please Bella, think about what you're doing," Edward's shoulders slumped; he looked defeated, "What

you'll be giving up."

"I'm not giving you up, I love you. If that means I'll lose my soul, so be it, he can have it."

Aro clapped gleefully and produced a scroll with an old fashioned feather quill. He took my hand and

used the end of the quill to prick my finger drawing blood up through the end; I ignored the dizzy

sensation that passed through me at the sight of my blood. "Just sign on the dotted line."

I took a deep breath and signed my name.

"That's wonderful," cheered Carlisle, and Jasper whooped, making everyone in the room jump and look

at them.

Aro frowned.

"Check the paperwork, she has willingly given her soul to save another," Carlisle beamed and nodded at

Aro.

He began to scan through the scroll, mumbling the words.

"Read it Aro, out loud so we all may hear it," Carlisle was downright smug. "It's in the small print."

Aro growled; a pained smile remained plastered on his face.

I couldn't contain myself any longer, "What?"

"The contract is void if the person or persons involved gives up their soul as an unselfish act to save

another."

The malevolent smile finally left Aro's face, "Does that mean Edward, too? "I all but screeched.

"That means Edward too," Carlisle replied, placing his hand on my shoulder and pushing me towards my

waiting love. I clung to him squeezing hard and kissing his face, silent tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Carlisle," Aro asked as we all turned to leave, "Bella Swan's destiny, her major part in the apocalypse, it

was Edward all along, wasn't it?

Carlisle just smiled and raised his eyebrows, "Checkmate."

'_We were free and he was mine; forever.'_

I dragged him to the door, eager to leave and get him into my bed and away from this waiting room into

hell.

"Wait," Aro commanded.

We all stopped and turned, "Alice, where are you going?" She squeaked and stopped, her eyes cast

down away from Aro.

"I... er," She stuttered.

"Aro, do you want word to get out that one of your demons is in love with an angel?" Carlisle asked.

"Hmmmmm," Aro's hands pressed together almost prayer like whilst he thought, "How about a little

wager?"

"What do you have in mind?" Carlisle enquired.

"You can't trust him," Jasper hissed.

Aro looked towards the chessboard still set up on the table, "Chess, if you win, you get them both," he

looked towards Alice and Jasper, he grabbed her hand supportively. "If I win, I get the both of them."

"I can't play for their lives," Carlisle spat out.

"Well then, Alice is mine, goodbye, close the door on the way out," Aro turned almost sulkily away from

him.

Carlisle looked towards Alice and Jasper; both looked at each other before nodding back at him giving

their support.

"Ok Aro, we'll do this your way, but if I win, she gets her freedom," Carlisle felt he needed to make his

point.

Aro waved his hand airily and sat at the table.

Jasper patted Carlisle on the back, everyone else gathered around the small table.

Gradually interest began to diminish as the game continued long into the night, all but Alice and Jasper

left the table; each move was made after careful deliberation, boring the hell out of everyone else.

I curled into a ball and lay against Edward, if a were a cat, I would have been purring like mad, we spent

our time just looking at one another, memorising the planes and contours of each other's faces, he

looked exhausted, we could barely keep our eyes open, but we dared not close them.

A scream shattered the silence, followed by the clatter of chess pieces hitting the floor.

"Take them," he screamed, "Take them now." Aro stood in the middle of the room, eyes closed, fists

screwed into tight balls by his sides, the anger coming from him in waves.

Alice and Jasper left the coffee shop at the speed of light, before Aro could change his mind.

Carlisle filled in the blanks once we were a safe distance from Aro, '_out of respect_,' he'd said.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward were free from their other worldly duties and binds, they were to remain on

earth, living out the rest of their lives as humans; he recommended, quiet, low key lives.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**EPOV**

We finally succumbed to a restful sleep tight in each other's arms, I vowed to her on the edge of sleep to

devote the rest of my life to her, the woman who offered her precious soul to save a worthless creature

like me.

I pried my eyes open, blinking hard to adjust to the glare of the sun, its intensity telling me I had been

awake for most of the day.

"Hello sleepy head," she purred, my eyes locked onto her chocolate brown pools, which were filled with

amusement, "you snore."

Like that, she filled my life with normality, "I do not," I retaliated with a tickle to her ribs, Bella wriggled

and giggled as I showed no mercy. Very soon I had her pinned beneath me, panting hard and breathless

from laughing. I watched her heaving breasts as her lungs filled with air, I watched as the pink blush

covered her cheeks and travelled down her chest, I felt the heat radiate from between her legs, she

gasped as she felt my cock enlarge in response to her. I adjusted my hips and she angled hers so I was

poised at her entrance, Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and squeezed, driving me down inside

her, making us complete. I lost myself completely inside her with each thrust; my eyes locked on hers,

in and out slowly, feeling the passion build between and within the both of us.

"I love you Bella," I ground hard against her and watched her come apart gloriously beneath me as her

face contorted at the pleasure of her climax, it was too much and I followed soon after, into a free fall of

sheer pleasure, not caring if I ever landed.

"I love you Edward," she whispered back.

**A/N**

**I tried to write something a bit different...it wasn't received very well**

**Thank you to the few who R&R, it was appreciated and you will never know how much**

**Thanks to my beta's princess07890 & js18**


	13. Chapter 13Bonus Interview

**Sinful**

**Interview with a Demon for Planet Earth Magazine**

**Question:** **Please explain to us how you got the women to hand over their souls to you.**

"Ok," he smiles, rubbing his long fingers through his tousled bronze hair; there is still a wicked glint in his

green eyes, although he is supposed to be a reformed character now. "Let's pretend," he says smoothly,

"That it's between me and you."

"**Oh, ok," I gulp nervously and I'm a little...erm, excited.**

"We'll cut to the chase; I've already wined and dined you, perhaps taken you dancing; now I'm going to

drive you home. As you already know, I don't drink to excess; I like to be in control, ALL the time,

especially when I'm with you."

"**Hmmm," I nod dumbly, his voice has some sort of hypnotic quality and I find myself watching his **

**mouth, watching his lips move, waiting for his tongue to come out and...**

"Once inside your apartment, I help you remove your coat, taking it slowly down your shoulders, I kiss

you once on the side of your neck, I inhale your delicious essence, and then I watch as you quiver in

delight. _I know exactly, what I can do to your body_."

**I am conscious that my underwear is soaked with my arousal and I'm beginning to squirm in my seat.**

"I turn you, tilting your chin to face me; we keep eye contact as I lower my lips to yours. The kiss is soft,

gentle and sweet to begin with but as our desire increases it deepens, our tongues swirl around

erotically tasting each other, we groan into each other's mouths, as our bodies begin grinding

rhythmically together."

"**Hmmm," words defy me now.**

"I'm sure your panties are wet by now."

'**_What! How?'_ I blush; he moves his body so it's angled towards me, our knees touch.**

"I lead you by the hand to the bedroom, I won't let you turn the light off, I want to see all of you; I want

to see your face as you cum.

Our lips smash together again, there is urgency and heat; we begin to claw at one another's clothes,

desperate to be naked, to feel flesh on flesh. Soon we are both naked facing each other, I tell you how

breathtakingly exquisite you are as I move slowly around you trailing one finger across your skin, which

immediately erupts in goose bumps."

**I have to make the effort to relax my body; my muscles are so tense they are beginning to ache, my **

**thighs in particular.**

"I stand behind you, pressing myself close, you are aware how excited I am to be in this position with

you; you can feel me, my arousal resting firmly at the base of your spine. My hands snake around your

waist and a moan of desire falls from your lips as my hands caress your skin working upwards to

massage your full, round breasts, I tweak both aching nipples between my thumb and forefinger, your

head lolls back to rest on my shoulder, I lower my mouth to kiss and lick the crook of your neck, my

stubble gently brushes you, sending prickly, tingly sensations over your skin, making you groan a little

louder, your eyes roll back as your lids close."

**His hand gently brushes my knee as he becomes more animated; I stifle the moan and try to remain **

**composed, I wonder if he know how he's making me feel?**

**He lifts his drink, I can't take my eyes off the glass as it rests on his bottom lip, I watch his Adam's **

**apple bob up and down as he swallows, never in my life had I considered this erotic, until now. **

**I try to swallow, but my mouth is dry, then my eyes widen as his tongue pokes out and swipes the **

**remaining drops of water from his kissable mouth.**

"I'm still in charge, so I turn you around and press gently on your shoulders until you're on your knees in

front of my hard, dripping cock. I take my shaft in my hand and guide it to your lips that part willingly; I

tease you, rubbing my swollen cockhead across your bottom lip, before sliding inside your hot, wet

mouth. I tell you how I like it, lick the end with your tongue, now suck, take my full length into your

mouth, that's it, I withdraw before sliding back in, until I feel the end hit the back of your throat, I pause

whilst I feel you swallow, your muscles constricting on my sensitive end; it makes me hiss in pleasure, I

tell you're very good at sucking cock. I thread my fingers through your beautiful hair, finding purchase

while I fuck your mouth, that's so good, baby. You hum, the vibrations sending pleasure through me,

you reach up and massage my balls; the other hand now joins your mouth, working in unison, pumping

me into your mouth. I feel my orgasm stirring in the pit of my stomach, my balls tingle and tighten, I'm

cumming baby; I need you to take it all. You gulp and swallow not spilling a drop that makes me very

happy, I pull you to your knees and kiss you deeply."

**I'm feeling faint now; I think I have forgotten how to breathe.**

"It's your turn baby, lay on the bed and open your legs for me, I bend and pepper your upper body with

kisses, working my way south, I can feel the heat radiating from your sex as I get closer, the soft moans

that fall from your lips go straight to my cock, which is waking again."

**Breathe, breathe, in, out, in, out.**

"I blow gently onto your clit, making you jump slightly, you can feel as I get closer to your heated centre,

a throaty groan escapes your lips as I swipe the flat of my tongue through your hot flesh until I reach

your throbbing bundle of nerves; I hold your hips to prevent you from bucking. The tip of my tongue

gently circles your pleasure button, my fingers join the party, first one, then two, I plunge them deep

and slow, you are rocking wantonly onto my hand. I increase the pressure with my tongue and hook my

fingers. You begin to spasm; I can feel you around my fingers, you grasp and pull at the sheets around

you, your breaths come out frantic, your body arches off the bed, I like to hear you moaning my name as

you orgasm."

**I'm dizzy, I' drooling, and my panties are ruined.**

"I'm so hard again baby, I can't wait to enter your beautiful hot pussy, open wide, I'm poised at your

entrance, I hope you have protection, I want to feel all of you. I slide until my tip rests just inside, I feel

your heat, you are so wet for me baby, I thrust my hips forward until I am total encased in your silken

pussy. Oh so wet, so hot. I begin to move slowly backwards and forwards, drawing out the pleasure, you

feel so good I'm not going to last, but you will cum again before I do, I lift your legs and put them over

my shoulders, I can get deeper inside of you like this. I begin to work your clit again, soon you're

moaning, I slow down until the pleasure subsides, not yet; I start again, soon you are begging for your

release, your head is moving side to side. I hold you on the brink of an immense orgasm, a thin sheen of

sweat visible on both our bodies.

'_Please, please,'_ you beg.

'What will you give me in return,' I ask; you're too delirious to care.

'_Anything, anything,'_ you chant.

'Even your soul?'I ask.

'_Yes, yes, please let me cum.'_ I pound you hard, allowing you your release."

**My skin feels clammy, my muscles ache, my panties are soaked, I think I need a post coital cigarette, **

**and I don't even smoke!**

His cell rings, "Please excuse, me" he says politely, "Yes," he says into the phone, "I'm done here; I'll be

home in twenty, love you too." He puts his phone away. "That was Bella," he smiles widely at me, "We

were done, right?"

I nod, I do feel drained and I'm desperately in need of a shower. He takes my hand and kisses it gently,

"It's been an absolutely pleasure," he winks and leaves.

**A/N**

**Just a little bit extra for fun...hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks to my girls js18 & princess07890- who make my work understandable**


End file.
